Rebelle
by Skinfaxi
Summary: Maëlys est une altruiste, fille adoptive de Marcus. A son plus grand bonheur, son test est concluant pour les Audacieux. Cependant, son caractère lui vaudra des ennuis avec Eric et comment Quatre réagira quand il apprendra d'où vient Maëlys... Venez le découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**Bon et bien bonjour =)**

 **J'ose enfin vous poster ma fanfic sur Divergente. J'espère que vous aimerez. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous préciser que je n'ai jamais lue les livres, juste regarder les films. Je m'excuse par avance des petites incohérences qu'il pourra avoir, bien que j'essaye de me renseigner le plus possible sur les détails qui sont souvent oubliés dans les films. Il faudra que je lise les livres mais quand j'ai vu la fin (merci les spoils) comment dire, ça ne m'a pas du tout donné envie d'en savoir plus, mon cœur ne supportera pas xD**

 **Bon, je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve après avec vos avis et vos impressions.**

 **00oo00oo00**

-Maëlys ? Maëlys ? Où es-tu encore passée !

J'entends au loin mon père adoptif se mettre à ma recherche alors que je pousse un long soupir en me redressant du mur sur lequel j'étais étendue à contempler le ciel grisâtre. Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre sinon il sera encore en colère et je me prendrais une nouvelle correction cuisante. Je m'approche de notre maison en cherchant une bonne excuse avant de pousser la porte et de dire faussement enjouée :

-Oui ? Marcus, je suis là !

-Où étais-tu passée ? S'exclame l'imposant homme, visiblement très énervé.

-J'étais juste à deux pâtés de maison en train de donner un coup de main, pourquoi ? Je réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux, simulant de l'incompréhension.

-Combien de fois, je t'ai dis de me prévenir quand tu partais ! Tu me causes déjà assez d'ennuis avec tes tours de casse-cou !

-Excuse-moi. Je souffle en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai pas réfléchit. On m'a demandé de l'aide et j'ai dis oui de suite. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on attends d'un altruiste ?

-Si. Il soupire visiblement agacé. Mais préviens-moi tout de même la prochaine fois. Cela m'évitera de me faire du soucis pour rien.

-Je m'y manquerais pas. Je relique, un brin sarcastique.

-Bien, va te laver et manger un morceau. Demain, tu dois te lever tôt pour ton test ! M'ordonne Marcus froidement.

Une fois toute ses tâches expédiées, je file me coucher rapidement n'ayant plus envie d'être dans la même pièce de cet homme que j'ai appris à détester avec le temps. J'espère que mon test ne me dira pas que ma place est chez les altruistes. Je veux fuir cette faction à jamais et même si le résultat est positif à ma faction d'origine, j'en choisirais une autre. Rien de bon ne m'est arrivée ici, je n'y suis pas chez moi, c'est certain. C'est sur cette pensée rassurante que je m'endors un peu moins angoissée pour le passage du test.

00oo00oo00

-Tu es prête ? Me demande Marcus au petit déjeuner. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ira bien.

En réponse, je hausse les épaules assez indifférente à ses paroles. Mais à l'intérieur, je boue. Je suis plus prête que jamais à fuir cet endroit maudit. Marcus n'a jamais été vraiment violent avec moi et je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir offert un toit quand mes parents sont morts, tués par un camion de chargement qui est sortit de la route. Cependant, je n'oublie pas les corrections cuisantes qu'il m'attribue quand je fais des bêtises. Je ne me considère pas comme battue mais à chaque fois qu'il a levé la main sur moi, ma haine et mon désintérêt à son égard se sont accentués.

Une fois mon déjeuner fini, je me lève et sort de la maison sans un regard, ni un en revoir à l'adresse de mon père adoptif.

Je marche seule en réfléchissant depuis déjà vingts bonnes minutes quand je percute quelqu'un en manquant de m'étaler de tout mon long au milieu de la rue. Je me relève en époussetant mes vêtements et grognant de voir ma robe un peu plus déchirée que d'ordinaire. Je m'apprête à m'excuser auprès de la personne, quand celle-ci me coupe en s'écriant :

-Oh Maëlys, ça va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Je dévisage la jeune fille qui est en train de me parler avant de reconnaître Béatrice, ma voisine. Je lui souris avant de répondre :

-Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnue avec ton chignon. Ça te va très bien, au passage. Non, ça va. Je ne savais pas que tu passais le test cette année !

-Et si. Elle soupire. J'ai hâte de savoir quelle est ma place dans la société !

-Je ne peux pas te contre-dire. Je réplique en me remettant en marche. J'espère qu'après ça, on sera plus avancé. Tu crois que c'est normal ? De ne pas savoir où l'on doit être. J'ai l'impression que chez certain jeune de notre âge, c'est inné et terriblement logique.

-Oui, tu as raison. Hausse les épaules Béatrice. Mais je crois qu'on est pas différentes. Je suis sûre qu'il arrive un moment dans notre vie où on est tous confrontés à des doutes. Du moins, j'espère..

En parlant, nous ne nous rendons même pas compte que nous sommes arrivées au bâtiment où à lieu le test. C'est avec un sourire un peu inquiet que nous nous séparons pour attendre notre tour qui arrive bien plus vite que je ne le pensais.

0oo000oo0

Une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans à l'air rassurant m'accueille en m'ordonnant gentiment de m'asseoir sur un drôle de fauteuil. Je l'entends préparer des outils avant de s'approcher de moi. Elle m'explique :

-Avale ce produit, c'est ce qui va me donner le résultat de ton test. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout ce passera bien.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il on tous à me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter quand je ne le suis pas mais surtout terriblement excitée. J'avale mon verre cul sec avant de m'installer plus confortablement dans le siège. J'entends juste ses dernières paroles avant de sombrer :

-Ne t'en fais pas, dans la plus part des cas, le test dévoile la faction d'origine...

 _Je suis dans une pièce étrange, elle ne ressemble pas du tout à celle où je suis censée passer le test. Étrangement, je suis très calme alors que je devrais être terrifiée. J'avance tranquillement en analysant ce qui se trouve autours de moi quand soudain, de l'eau se met à ruisseler sous mes pieds. Je me retourne vivement et j'aperçois une énorme vague me foncer dessus. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, la pièce ne possède pas de recoins dans lesquels je pourrais me réfugier. Je regarde le mur d'eau se rapprocher de moi à une allure terrifiante avant de me souvenir avec nostalgie des jeux dans les cours d'eaux. Quand avec mes anciens amis nous nous amusions à passer à travers les petites cascades. Après tout, ceci n'est qu'une immense cascade et je pourrais très bien faire pareil !_

 _Ma décision est prise, je m'élance en courant vers l'imposante vague avant de sauter au travers en me protégeant la tête avec mes mains. À ma grande surprise, je la traverse sans encombre mais derrière il n'y à que le vide qui m'accueille. Je tombe sur des centaines de mètres toujours de plus en plus vite. Le vent me fouette les yeux et m'empêche de bien voir. Je sens mon corps tourbillonner dans les airs décrivant une danse folle, un balai aériens macabre et soudain, je vois une plaque en verre prête à m'accueillir. Je vais m'écraser contre ! Cette fois, la panique me saisit et pile avant l'impact, la sotte idée que tout ça n'est pas réel me traverse l'esprit alors que je passe à travers le verre qui éclatent en mille morceaux..._

Je me réveille en sueur et en sursaut en ne reconnaissant plus la pièce autours de moi. Je suis allongée dans un lit confortable dans un endroit aux murs blancs et propres. La jeune fille qui m'a fait passer mon test me sourit gentiment en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule avant de prendre la parole :

-Calme-toi Maëlys, tout va bien, tu as juste très mal supportée le produit. Ça arrive parfois, mais c'est fini.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Où sommes-nous ? Je demande un peu paniquée.

-En salle de réveil. Une fois ton test achevé, tu ne t'es pas réveillée. Ce n'est, encore une fois, pas grave ! Ça arrive parfois.

-D'accord... Je réponds en avalant ma salive. Et mon test, il a marché ? Ou je dois le recommencer ?

-Il a marché. Elle sourit en se levant.

-Et quel est le résultat ? Je m'écrie en la dévisageant.

-Audacieuse. Elle lâche avec, j'ai l'impression une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Qui d'autre qu'un audacieux aurait-eu le courage de passer à travers cet immense mur d'eau comme tu l'as fais..

Je la regarde s'éloigner de la pièce avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, un sourire se dessinant sur mon visage. Je vais enfin quitter les Altruistes et Marcus. Je vais enfin être libre et à ma place. Une joie sans nom se met à déborder dans mon cœur, bien que la manière dont la jeune femme m'ait annoncé le résultat me laisser perplexe...

 **0oo00oo0**

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions =)**


	2. Rebelle

**Nouveau chapitre qui arrive le même jour que le premier, je suis généreuse ! Non, je plaisante, je trouve le premier pas topissime donc je vous laisse le deuxième pour vous faire une idée plus précise:)**

 **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis =)**

 **0ooo000o00o000o00**

Je rentre chez Marcus un peu déboussolée par les événements mais heureuse du résultat. C'est presque avec nostalgie que je savoure le chemin du retour, c'est la dernière fois que je le fais. Ensuite, je serais dans ma nouvelle maison avec ma nouvelle famille. J'ai tellement hâte. Je suis tout de même un peu surprise d'être envoyée chez les Audacieux. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à être casse-cou, ce qui m'a attiré pas mal d'ennuis mais je ne pensais pas au point d'avoir ma place chez ses guerriers.

C'est pleine de question que je franchis le pas de la maison avant d'être accueillis par mon père adoptif qui demande :

-Alors ? Tu as mis du temps, j'espère que tu n'as pas encore fais de bêtises qui me mettrais dans l'embarras.

-Non. Je grogne. J'ai simplement mal supporter le produit du test. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien fait qui te compromettrais.

Je me garde bien d'ajouter le « un peu plus » qui me chatouille la langue mais je sais parfaitement que cela me vaudra une belle gifle. Je m'attelle ensuite à la vaisselle pour éviter d'autres questions, je n'ai qu'une hâte : être demain pour fuir cette vie que je déteste.

0oo00oo0

Je me réveille dans mon lit inconfortable avec une douce chaleur dans le cœur. C'est enfin le grand jour. Je vais partir à jamais. Je crois que rien ne me manquera, à part bien sûr, l'ancienne maison de mes parents. Je n'y suis jamais retournée depuis l'accident, à chaque fois j'évite de passer devant, pour ne pas repenser, ne pas avoir mal...

En pénétrant dans la cuisine, je remarque un mot sur la table de la part de Marcus qui m'explique qu'il est déjà présent à la cérémonie pour la préparer. Qu'il me souhaite bonne chance en espérant que je fasse le bon choix. Tu parles !

Heureuse d'avoir une dernière fois la maison pour moi toute seule, je flâne un peu dedans en m'imprégnant des quelques bons souvenirs que j'ai d'elle. Je rigole joyeusement quand je repense à la tête que Marcus avait tiré en me surprenant avec Lucas, un des enfants d'altruistes alors que nous nous bécotions sur mon lit. J'avais pris ce jour-la une sacré punition, mes côtes s'en souviennent encore. Je sais que ce n'étais qu'un bête accident, Marcus n'avait pas vu l'angle de la table en n'empoignant brusquement. J'étais tombée lourdement contre et deux de mes côtes s'étaient brisées. Cependant, par fierté je n'avais rien dis. Cachant pendant deux mois ma souffrance, mes côtes se sont mal réparées. Depuis j'ai un trou, une déformation du côté gauche mais je m'en fiche. Je pars enfin !

Je respire une dernière fois l'odeur de la maison avant de claquer la porte d'entrée et de m'avancer dans la rue.

Sur la route, je croise Béatrice, son frère et ses parents qui se rendent eux aussi à la cérémonie. Une pointe de tristesse m'envahit quand je les vois ainsi unis. J'aurais souhaité que mes parents soient là eux aussi. Je me demande si le résultat de mon test aurait été différent. Béatrice me demande en me sortant de mes pensées :

-Pas trop stressée ?

-Un peu intimidée à l'idée de passer devant une grande assemblée mais c'est tout. Je lui souris.

-C'est vrai qu'il y aura du monde. Répond pensivement la blonde.

-Oui mais bon, c'est juste pour une fois. Ensuite nous serons dans notre nouveau chez nous !

-Tu as l'air plus rassurée que le jour du test ! Rigole Béatrice.

-Oui. Je dis rêveusement. Le résultat du test m'a beaucoup aidé. Pas toi ?

-Oh … Euh, et bien... Bafouille t-elle avant de se reprendre. Je crois que je serais enfin calmée quand j'aurais fais mon choix définitif.

J'acquiesce silencieusement en lui souriant car nous arrivons devant l'imposant bâtiment. Je la suis elle et sa famille dans le dédale de couloir avant de m'installer dans les gradins à côtés d'eux, sous le regard rassurant de son père. Il chuchote juste avant que la cérémonie ne débute :

-Je suis content que tu sois assis près de nous. C'est ce que souhaitait Marcus.

Je hoche la tête en avalant ma salive avant de me concentrer sur l'estrade en pensant : bientôt, c'est bientôt fini.

0oo00oo0

-Maëlys Brown ! Clame la voix de Marcus depuis l'estrade.

Je sursaute un peu avant de me lever en direction des grands récipients. J'évite soigneusement le regard de mon père adoptif avant de me saisir du couteau et de me faire une légère entaille dans la paume de la main. Le sang commence à perler rouge et c'est sans hésitation que je tends le poignet au dessus du récipient aux charbons fumants et brûlants. Dans le chuintement du sang bouillonnant au contact de la chaleur, la voix masculine clame sous les applaudissement de mes nouveaux confrères :

-Audacieuse !

Je croise rapidement les yeux de Marcus qui ne laisse rien transparaître et dans un haussement d'épaule je me dépêche de libérer la scène en me précipitant vers les Audacieux qui m'accueillent chaleureusement. Puis, notre attention se retrouve happée par l'estrade ou Béatrice viens d'être appelée. Je me demande bien qu'elle faction elle va choisir, elle avait l'air encore complètement perdue sur le chemin. Après une longue hésitation, elle laisse tomber son sang sur les audacieux. Je suis soufflée et en même temps pas si étonnée. Quand elle arrive je la prends dans mes bras, elle à l'air complètement hilare et désemparée par son geste. Je m'écrie :

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu es choisis les audacieux ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir une amie de mon ancienne faction !

-Pareillement ! Elle ris. Oui moi aussi, on se sentira moins perdues !

Notre échange s'arrête quand nous voyons les audacieux partir en courant puisque la cérémonie est terminée. Dans un haussement d'épaule nous leurs emboîtons le pas.

J'ai toujours adorée courir mais pouvoir le faire au milieu des rues, libre et heureuse ça n'a pas de prix. Je m'arrête un peu surprise en voyant les audacieux gravir les poteaux qui soutiennent les rails du train mais je m'empresse de suivre le mouvement pour ne pas être à la traîne. Béatrice me rejoint peu de temps après alors que le train arrive au loin. Je dis, un peu incertaine :

-Je crois que ça ne va pas nous plaire. Si mes calculs sont bons, il n'y a pas d'arrêt à cet endroit.

-Quoi ! S'écrie la blonde. Alors tu crois qu'on va le prendre en marche ?

-C'est même sûr ! Je grogne. En voyant les premiers hommes sauter à bord de la machine en marche.

Avec Béatrice, nous nous mettons à courir de toute nos forces à s'en brûler les mollets. J'arrive à attraper la rambarde et à me hisser dans le wagon. Je me retourne complètement essoufflée avant de paniquer, ne voyant pas ma nouvelle amie arriver alors que la fin du quai approche à grands pas.

Soudain, sa main apparaît et elle se jette in extremis, dans le wagon en bousculant une fille au passage qui se présente sous le nom de Christina.

Nous savourons toutes les trois ce court répit avant que Béatrice ne soupire :

-Oh, oh... On dirait que nos acrobaties ne sont pas terminées..

Au lieu de lui demander pourquoi, je m'approche de la fenêtre pour voir les audacieux sauter du train en marche sur un toit en face des rails. Le problème, c'est qu'un espace de 5 mètres les séparent et que entre il n'y a que du vide.

-Ensemble ? Demande Christina, en nous dévisageant.

Nous hochons la tête avant de nous élancer hors du wagon. La sensation est magique, j'ai l'impression de voler réellement. Puis la réalité me rattrape et je tombe en même temps que mes amies sur le gravier abrasif du toit.

-Bien ! Tonne un voix puissante et masculine. L'entrée du repaire des Audacieux se trouve ici ! Qui passe en premier ?

Je m'approche de la foule qui s'amasse vers la voix en question pour y découvrir un mec plutôt séduisant, grand et baraqué. Mais ce qui me glace le plus, se sont ses deux yeux bleus, froids comme la mort. Un tatouage remonte sur les côtés de son cou accentuant ainsi son allure sévère et sauvage.

Cet homme désigne l'immense vide derrière le muret de l'immeuble et j'avoue que sauter sans savoir où je vais mettre les pieds ne me rassure guère. Contre toute attente, Béatrice se propose volontaire, et nous la voyons sauter avec appréhension.

Le grand baraqué nous sourit faussement avant de demander :

-Alors, à qui le tour ?

-A moi ! Je réponds froidement.

Je le sens me dévisager mais il ne me fait pas peur, au contraire. Un sourire ironique se peint sur mon visage alors que je monta agilement sur le muret. Avant de sauter, l'homme me dit à voix basse :

-Les rebelles ne durent jamais longtemps chez les Audacieux.

-Nous verrons bien ! Je lâche ironique, avant de sauter dans le vide, sans lâcher son regard.

J'ai la drôle d'impression d'être revenue à mes visions lors de mon test mais ma pensée s'arrête là quand un grand filet m'accueille et qu'un homme au visage plus doux m'aide à en sortir. Il me demande :

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Euh... Je bafouille.

-Si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu peux en changer mais tu ne peux le faire qu'une fois.

Je hoche gravement la tête avant de la relever sûre de moi et de déclarer avec aplomb :

-Rebelle ! Je m'appelle Rebelle !


	3. salle de bain

**Nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci pour toute vos reviews et vos lectures ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira =) des bisous et vos avis après =)**

 **0oo000oo0**

Un fois que toutes les nouvelles recrue arrivent en bas. Eric prends la parole de manière autoritaire. Son ton a tendance à me hérisser le poil mais je me garde bien de faire une remarque ce qui me vaudrait, j'en suis sûre, une bonne correction.

Il tonne :

-Les recrues des autres factions vous irez avec Quatre !

Je déconnecte du reste, vu qu'il ne me concerne pas avant de me tourner vers l'homme en question , que je reconnais comme celui ayant le regard doux et calme. Il commence :

-Bien je m'appelle Quatre. Pour commencer, je vais vous emmener dans votre dortoir pour que vous puissiez vous changer !

Quatre, c'est un drôle de prénom. Je me demande si c'est son nom de naissance ou bien si il l'a changé en arrivant ici. Je pense avoir ma réponse quand Christina lui fait une remarque ironique ce qui lui vaut une réplique cinglante de la part de notre instructeur. Un peu surprise, je découvre une autre facette de cet homme d'apparence si tranquille. Je souris intérieurement en me disant que c'est sûrement un grand combattant. Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort...

Nous suivons notre mentor au pas de course jusqu'au dortoir que nous découvrons avec effarement. C'est une grande pièce où sont entreposés des lits de camps et le strict minimum mais comparé à ma paillasse de chez Marcus, c'est le grand luxe.

D'un signe discret, je montre trois lits de camps côte à côte à mes nouvelles amies, qui hochent la tête avec un regard entendu. Un garçon demande :

-C'est le dortoir des filles ou des garçons ?

-Les deux. Répond simplement Quatre.

Les mecs ont l'air d'être heureux de cette nouvelle tandis que les filles, sans grandes surprises sont assez outrées. Personnellement, je m'en fiche. Je ne suis pas extrêmement pudique et puis il faudra bien passer au dessus de certains de ses préjugés en mission, je suppose.

-Et voici, la salle de bain ! Nous montre notre instructeur

Bon, je me retiens à grandes peines de ne pas pousser un soupire. Ils abusent ! Me doucher en communs ne serait pas insurmontable mais de la à avoir des toilettes communs sans portes, ce n'est pas très glamour !

Notre mentor coupe net à nos cris de protestation en nous ordonnant d'aller nous changer avant d'aller prendre notre repas.

Sur les lits de camps, je remarque que des affaires sont posées, je me dépêche de prendre un treillis et un débardeur gris à ma taille avant de me déshabiller rapidement. Un garçon me siffle en s'exclamant :

-Et bien ! On dirait que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux !

-et bien quoi ? Je demande dans un haussement de sourcil. Je n'ai pas quelque chose que tu n'as jamais du voir, si ? Oh attends, ne me dis pas que... Si ? !

Le garçon en question rougit et bafouille quelques paroles incompréhensible alors que je me tourne vers mes amies en chuchotant :

-Dépêchez-vous de vous changer maintenant pendant qu'ils regardent ailleurs !

-T'es complètement tarée, Maëlys ! Rigole Béatrice.

-C'est Rebelle maintenant. Je souffle en faisant le guet

-D'accord, et moi c'est Triss. Répond mon amie.

-Et toi, Christina, c'est quoi ? Je demande

-Toujours Christina ! Rit la belle brune.

Une fois changées, nous suivons le groupe dans un couloir sombre et très chaud. L'instructeur nous a ordonné de prendre nos anciennes affaires avec nous et je comprends pour quoi quand je vois les nouvelles recrues les jetter dans un feu. C'est avec un grand sourire et une intense libération que je les brûlent. Adieux Altruistes !

0oo00oo0

-Vous croyez qu'on peux s'installer ici ? Demande Christina en pointant la seule table de libre.

Effectivement, le réfectoire est bondé. J'allais lui répondre que oui avant de percuter qu'à cette fameuse table il y a nos deux instructeurs Eric et Quatre. Je hausse les épaules avant de prendre place à côté d'Eric sous le regard ahurie de Triss qui finalement s'installe en face de Quatre, Christina à ses côtés. Le baraqué me dévisage avant de s'exclamer hautainement :

-Et bien ça alors, c'est la Rebelle !

Je lui répond par un haussement de sourcil sarcastique en me détournant espérant ainsi qu'il arrêtera de me parler. Manque de chance, il continue :

-Et elle à un nom ?

Je me retourne en soupirant avant de planter mes prunelles dans les siennes et de répondre tranquillement :

-Rebelle.

Je remarque qu'il se retient de me faire manger mes dents tant les jointures de ses mains sont blanches et crispées. Il dis sèchement :

-J'allais dire audacieux pour le choix de ton nouveau nom mais je répondrais plutôt : Suicidaire ! Personne n'a jamais pris un tel prénom !

-Il faut bien un début un tout ! Je lâche, énervée.

-Ou pas ! Il chuchote à mon oreille avant de se lever brusquement, suivi par Quatre.

La chaleur qui se dégage encore de mon cou dut au souffle de Eric proche de moi, me fait frissonner d'une manière très étrange. Cependant, je suis rapidement sortie de mes pensées par Christina qui chuchote furieusement :

-Vous êtes complètement malade avec Triss ! Vous allez vous faire exploser à l'entraînement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Je demande à la blonde.

-Oh rien. Répond celle-ci. J'ai simplement parler avec Quatre.

-Ah. Je souris. Je serais toi Christina, je ne nous condamnerais pas trop vite. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton altercation avec Quatre ce matin ?

La brune me frappe gentiment l'épaule en se marrant avant de se lever pour se diriger vers les dortoirs. Avec Triss, nous la rattrapons en riant avant de se demander comment nous allons pouvoir prendre une douche au milieu de tout ses garçons. J'ai bien ma petite idée mais je me garde bien d'en parler pour l'instant

0oo000oo0

-Les mecs ont dit qu'ils prenaient tous leurs douches avant nous et qu'ensuite, c'est au tours des filles. Comme ça, c'est plus simple pour l'intimité. Nous explique une fille, déjà présente aux dortoirs.

Tu parles, Charles ! Les mecs ne vont pas se gêner pour venir nous mater et nous embêter alors qu'on sera toutes sous la douche.

-Aller ! Je soupire avec un sourire en coin. Je vous montre la technique pour avoir la paix les prochains jours. Soyez témoins de mon sacrifice pour vos fesses !

A ses paroles, je me déshabille devant le regard déconcerté des filles avant de crier en direction de la salle de bain :

-Cachez-vous les mecs ! J'arrive !

Je m'élance donc dans la salle d'eau alors que tous les garçons sont sous la douche et je déclenche un malaise général du côté de la gente féminine. Je pousse un dénommé Peter de sous son jet et je demande à mon voisin qui détourne regard en se cachant les parties :

-Bah quoi ? T'as jamais vu une nana à poil ? Toi, tu n'a rien de ce que je n'ai jamais vu. Quoique non, j'en ai jamais vu une aussi petite !

Le pauvre garçon sort de la salle de bain, rouge comme une tomate en s'enroulant dans une serviette. Finalement, tous les hommes sortent des douches et je crie :

-Alors vous voyez ce que ça fait d'être regardé ! Qu'on ne vous y prennent pas quand ça sera notre tour aux douches !

Soudain, je vous les visages rieurs de Triss et de Christina, à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Je leur lance de la mousse avant de leur dire, fière de moi :

-Problème résolu !


	4. Insoumise

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews adorables ! je vous laisse à votre lecture avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'ordinaire ! Bisous =)**

 **0oo00oo0**

Un petit matin alors que la sonnerie du réveil retentit dans un bruit assourdissant, j'ouvre les yeux avec un doux sentiment au creux du cœur. J'ai hâte de commencer l'entraînement et je suis très heureuse d'avoir des amies avec qui je peux parler, sans me faire réprimander par Marcus.

Triss et Christina me tirent un regard encore endormi alors que je suis déjà en tenue prête à aller me battre et apprendre pleins de choses. La voix de Quatre, notre instructeur tire les derniers retardataires du lit en clamant :

-Tout le monde dans la salle d'entraînement dans 5 minutes !

-Mais on ne prends pas de petit déjeuner avant ? Demande une fille à ma droite.

Le sourire du mentor n'inspire rien de bon, pourtant il se contente de répliquer :

-Puisque vous avez traînés au lit ce matin, non. Demain vous aurez le temps si vous vous levez plus tôt. Vous devez être tout les jours à 8h00 pile à l'entraînement. C'est la première et dernière fois que je viens vous chercher ! Dépêchez-vous maintenant !

Dans un haussement d'épaule je m'approche de l'instructeur puisque je suis déjà prête. Celui-ci me dévisage avec un regard étrange avant de me demander :

-On a hâte, Rebelle ?

-T'imagines même pas ! Je souris.

-On en reparlera après, une fois qu'Eric t'auras mise au tapis. Tu as vraiment été imprudente de le provoquer !

Je ne lui réponds pas, un peu indifférente à ses mises en garde. De toute façon, je ne suis pas douée avec les rapports humains, ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus qu'à assumer mes paroles en espérant faire le bon choix.

0oo00oo0

Nous arrivons dans une grande salle qui ressemble à un entrepôt, je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdue dans cet immense espace. La voix d'Eric clame alors que je sursaute en me demandant bien quand il nous a rejoint :

-Allez ! Pour commencer vous allez courir une demie heure ! On se dépêche !

Son ton est sans appel et traîner serait signer un arrêt de mort. Je m'empresse de partir au pas de course talonnée par Triss et Christina.

Quel bonheur, quel joie de courir ainsi libre. Je regrette de ne pas sentir le vent dans mes cheveux et l'air frais de l'extérieur entrer dans mes poumons. Triss remonte très essoufflée à mon niveau en me demandant :

-C'est pas possible, Rebelle ! Comment fais-tu pour courir sans efforts !

-Question d'entraînement ! Je ris. Quand Marcus me donnait quartiers libres ou que je réussissais à sortir en cachette de la maison, il fallait que je fasse mes affaires très rapidement ! Et aussi pour fuir ses corrections ! J'ajoute en me marrant.

-Il te frappais ? Demande la blonde en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Non. Je me suis prise quelques claques, rien de bien méchant. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il m'attrape pour me la mettre.

Triss rit à son tour en reconnaissant que si ses parents avaient voulus lui mettre une fessée , elle aurait sans doute décarpie à toute allure.

Une fois le footing achevé, je remarque qu'énormément de recrues sont complètement vidées et se massent le ventre. À côté d'eux, je me sens fraîche, pleine d'énergie et à peine échauffée. Ceci dit, je vais vite déchanter quand Eric dit avec dédain :

-Bande de mou du genoux ! Un petit footing est vous êtes déjà fatigués ! Bien, maintenant, nous allons passer aux exercices de combat. Voyons, qui de vous est encore assez en forme.. Toi ! La Rebelle !

Je sursaute quand il m'appelle avant de comprendre que je suis la seule, bras croisés à l'écouter. Je soupire discrètement avant de monter sur le ring. Je crois bien que Quatre avait raison et que je vais manger mon affront douloureusement.

Eric me montre les rudiments du combat au corps à corps avant de m'ordonner de l'attaquer :

-Et bien la rebelle ! Montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre !

-Tu sais mon prénom c'est simplement Rebelle et pas la rebelle ! Je réponds en me mettant en garde.

Sans prévenir, Eric fend sur la gauche en me laissant juste le temps de bondir sur le côté pour éviter son poing. Je remercie intérieurement les quelques bagarres de rue auxquelles j'ai participé avant de repenser à se que disait un de mes anciens amis : « la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ».

je bondis alors sur Eric qui me bloque sans un effort. Je remarque juste à temps son poings se frayer un chemin dans ma garde pour atteindre mon ventre. J'ai juste le temps de l'attraper pour le stopper mais je n'arrive pas à éviter celui qui s'enfonce dans mes côtes à gauche, là ou elles ont été cassées. Eric à l'air surpris de voir comme son poing rentre facilement dans le troue de mes os mal ressoudés et je m'écroule sur le ring, avec un regard de satisfaction. La douleur est telle que je crois que si je n'avais pas autant de rage, je me roulerais en boule pour pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. Je me relève sous le regard consterné d'Eric qui dit :

-Arrête là, je t'ai cassé des côtes, il faut que je t'emmène à 'infirmerie.

-Dans tes rêves ! Je crache en me remettant en garde. Je suis encore fraîche comme un gardon et tu ne m'a pas encore mise au tapis, que je sache !

-J'aurais presque pitié de toi. Il sourit visiblement amusé. Mais j'essayerais de faire ça vite !

Je le vois à peine se jeter sur moi et m'envoyer son genou dans le ventre alors que je roule une nouvelle fois sur le tapis. Il est rapide, le bougre ! Je me relève, le souffle court et cette fois, je lui saute dessus la première. Directement, je cherche son point faible et je souris en pensant que ses bijoux de famille feront parfaitement l'affaire. Alors que je le feinte avec mon poing à droite de la tête, j'en profite pour lui assener un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe. Si il a eu mal, il n'en a rien laissé paraître. Par contre, ça l'a terriblement énervé puisqu'en trois coups, il m'a mise K-O.

C'est allongée sur ce tapis froid, la respiration sifflante que je le vois se pencher vers moi avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

-Audacieux comme choix mais grandement stupide. Allez viens, ne bouge pas, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Comme il fait mine de vouloir me porter, je lui gifle brutalement la main en grondant comme un animal blessé :

-Ne me touches pas !

Ensuite, je ne sais plus, le noir m'a happé, irrémédiablement...

00oo00oo00

quand j'ouvre les yeux, je ne tombe que sur du blanc délavé. En tournant la tête, je ne reconnais rien dans le décor à part Triss et Christina. Je leur demande, un peu shootée :

-Où suis-je ?

-A l'infirmerie. Répond la brune.

-Comment j'ai atterris ici ?

-C'est Eric qui t'a porté jusque là, une fois que tu t 'es évanouie. Continue t-elle. On lui a bien dis que tu serais un rogne une fois que tu le saurais mais ça a eu l'air de l'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ! Je souffle sarcastique.

-Après ton départ, on a continué l'entraînement avec Quatre. Reprend Triss. Et puis à la fin de celui-ci on a appris une mauvaise nouvelle...

-Encore ! Je m'exclame. Allez-y, envoyez la sauce, je ne suis pas à ça près !

-Bah. Continue Triss. En gros c'est simple, si tu es en dessous de la ligne rouge pour le classement, tu es éjecté de chez les Audacieux pour un allé simple chez les sans-faction !

-Quoi ! Je m'écrie. Ils auraient put nous prévenir ! Vous en êtes où ? Et vous avez vu mon classement ?

-Oui. Répond Christina. Toi et moi sommes au dessus de la ligne. Par contre, Triss est en dessous. Mais elle va vitre progresser et rester avec nous !

Toutes les trois, nous hochons gravement la tête avant de sursauter sous l'exclamation joyeuse de Christina qui dit :

-Et si nous allions nous faire tatouer?

-Bonne idée ! Je souris.

-Tu ne peux pas Rebelle. Réplique Triss, visiblement embêtée. Tu dois rester encore aujourd'hui à l'infirmerie, ordre d'Eric.

-Tu sais quoi. Je souffle énervée. Pour la faire courte, Eric, je l'emmerde !

Sur ceux je me lève souplement de mon lit, en sortant de l'infirmerie sous les rires complices de mes deux amies.

0oo000oo0

-Tu vas choisir quel modèle ? Me demande Christina.

-Je sais pas encore. Je réponds en fouillant dans les plaques de verre. En fait, ça m'embête d'avoir quelque chose de déjà existant. Et toi, Triss ?

Je me retourne car n'ayant pas de réponse de mon amie, je me demande ce qu'elle fait et je la vois plus loin en discussion avec une tatoueuse. Je souris avant de taper l'épaule de Christina et de lui pointer du doigts Triss. La brune s'esclaffe :

-Et bien, elle ne perd pas de temps !

Christina pars avec un autre tatoueur, me plantant toute seule car elle a trouvé son motif, une belle fleur de lotus qu'elle veut appliquer sur l'épaule.

Comme je flâne au milieu des modèles sans rien trouver qui ne me convienne, un mec vient à ma rencontre et demande :

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux te faire tatouer mais tu ne sais pas quoi ?

-Presque ! Je souris

-Alors. Il réfléchit. Tu veux te faire tatouer mais tu ne veux pas un modèle déjà tout fait, c'est ça ? Allez suis-moi !

Je souris avant d'emboîter le pas du grand bonhomme qui est encré sur chaque centimètre de peau.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Il me demande en m'invitant à m'asseoir alors qu'il prépare son matériel.

-Rebelle ! Je réponds sans hésitation.

Cela fait sourire l'homme qui sort une feuille blanche et un stylo avant de s'installer en face de moi. Il me demande :

-Tu voudrais ton tatouage à quel endroit ?

-Je vois bien le haut du torse. J'aimerais quelque chose qui me défini vraiment !

-Je trouve que ton prénom en dit déjà long sur la question. Il réplique amusé. Mais j'ai une idée, donne-moi quelques instants.

Je le vois s'activer auprès de sa feuille pendant 20 longues minutes avant de me montrer mon futur tatouage qui représente deux chevaux aux regards fous, se faisant face en essayant de se mordre. La tête et l'encolure sont faites dans un style croquis que j'adore. Ce tatouage va vraiment sublimer l'imperfection d'un dessin fait main. Je lève le pousse en l'air avant de m'exclamer :

-Va pour ça ! C'est tout à fait cela !

-Heureux que ça te convienne ! Aller enlève ton haut, que je puisse l'appliquer !

0oo00oo0

-Alors vous avez fait quoi ? Ça vous a fait mal ? Nous demande Christina en revenant de son tatoueur.

-ça ! Nous montre Triss. Et non ça brûle un peu, c'est tout !

Je regarde ses trois petits oiseaux qui volent sur l avant de sa clavicule et je trouve que ça la représente bien. Viens mon tour et je réponds simplement en tirant mon débardeur montant :

-ça et pareil que Triss pour la douleur.

-Whaou ! S'exclame la brune. Tu commences pas du gros !

-En effet, audacieux comme choix ! Nous coupe une voix masculine dans le dos.

Je me retourne vivement pour faire face à Eric qui aborde une expression moqueuse avant de le défier du regard. Celui-ci m'attrape le menton en sifflant :

-Je t'avais ordonné de rester à l'infirmerie pour cette nuit. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre demain d'être mal en point.

Je détourne la tête pour me libérer de son étreinte alors qu'il tourne les talons. Jamais je n'ai ressentit autant de haine et de colère pour quelqu'un ! Jamais !


	5. Entraînement

**Nouveau chapitre ! Qui arrive avec un peu de retard, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour écrire ayant été débordée au travail =) J'espère que la suite vous plaira en tout cas !**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je prends tout en note et vous me faite super plaisir à autant commenter !**

 **On se retrouve après, des bisous =)**

 **0oo000o0**

À 7h00 pile du matin, je suis debout habillée et lavée, prête à aller prendre mon petit déjeuner et me pointer en avance à la salle d'entraînement. Effectivement, Eric avait raison, bien que cela me fasse du mal de l'avouer, ce matin je suis bien loin d'avoir ma forme habituelle. Mon corps est raide et douloureux, si bien que je crois défaillir à chaque pas.

Au bout du troisième essai pour tirer Tris et Christina de leurs sommeil, sans succès, je décide d'aller déjeuner seule.

L'avantage d'être debout tôt, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de queue au réfectoire. Je ne croise aucunes nouvelles recrues. Seuls les instructeurs et quelques vieux soldats sont présents. Je ne m'inquiètes pas trop, vu l'heure d'ici vingt minutes, la pièce devrait être bondée.

Je soupire de bien-être le nez dans mon infusion à la camomille qui me réchauffe agréablement les mains. Mon moment de détente ne va pas durer bien longtemps puisque Eric se laisse tomber lourdement sur le banc à côté de moi, en me faisant sursauter. Je sers les dents alors que de la tisane bouillante me gicle sur les mains sous le regard interrogateur de mon mentor.

-Il n'y a pas assez de table libre ? Je grogne avec nonchalance.

-Tu es bien matinale ? Demande Eric sans se formaliser de ma mauvaise humeur. Cela m'étonnes. Aurais-tu passée une mauvaise nuit ? Trop de courbatures ?

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire ? Je réplique en plantant mes prunelles vertes dans les siennes, bleus glacées.

-Je compte tout de même emmener à terme le plus de recrues possible ! Il répond sans ciller.

-Sérieusement ! Je rigole. Tu ne peux pas me voir en peinture, ça ne prends pas !

-Pourquoi tu as choisis ce tatouage ? Demande Eric tranquillement.

-ça... ça ne te regarde pas ! Je bafouille, complètement désarmée par son changement de sujet.

-A d'autre Rebelle !

-Mon Dieu ! Je m 'écrie faussement impressionnée. Ça y est tu te souviens enfin de mon prénom ! Quel changement !

-Ne me tente pas trop. Il menace avec un sourire en coin.

-Moi. Je rie. Je n'oserais pas !

Quand je le vois soupirer et se lever, je me dis que j'ai peut-être une chance d'être en paix le temps de finir mon petit déjeuner mais je déchante vite quand il me sourit avant de lâcher :

-Allez viens, allons t'entraîner !

0oo00oo0

Je suis Eric à une distance respectable en fulminant contre ma bonne volonté ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la suivre alors qu'il est tout sauf fiable ! Pourtant, je continue à avancer rapidement jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement en me focalisant sur l'arrière de son crâne pour anticiper le moindre mouvement de sa part envers moi.

Finalement, nous arrivons sans encombre jusqu'au ring, alors que mon mentor monte dessus en m'invitant à faire de même. Je souffle sarcastiquement :

-ça te manquais déjà de m'envoyer à l'infirmerie ?

-L'envie y est crois-moi ! Sourit Eric. Mais je crois surtout, que tu as de réelle capacité que tu ne pourras pas entièrement explorer lors de l'entraînement basique des recrues.

-Je dois m'estimer privilégier ? Je demande en me plantant face à lui.

-Surtout pas ! Feule l'homme

à peine a t-il craché ses paroles qu'il m'envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre que j'esquive à moitié en m'étalant sur le sol. Je me relève péniblement en me massant l'abdomen avant de devoir à nouveau bloquer une attaque d'Eric, qui me renvoie au tapis sans problème. Je maudis intérieurement mes muscles encore endoloris et courbaturés qui m'empêche d'être agile. En léchant ma lèvre fendue, je grogne :

-En fait, tu mens depuis le début ! Je ne suis que la tête qui ne te reviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et non, la rebelle ! Tu y étais presque. Il répond en s'agenouillant face à moi. Je te donne juste une leçon. Toujours écouter mes ordres. Quand je dis tu restes à l'infirmerie. Tu restes à l'infirmerie ! Tu vois qu'aujourd'hui, tu paies le prix fort de ta désobéissance !

-Je me demande jusqu'où tu serais capable d'aller pour me prouver à quel point tu as toujours raison ! Je le provoque sachant parfaitement que je vais le regretter.

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir ! Sourit Eric, en haussant les épaules. Ça te ferais dresser les poils de ta petite nuque !

Je m'apprête à lui envoyer une réplique particulièrement cinglante quand je suis coupée par le bruit de la porte métallique, qui s'ouvre pour laisser rentrer les autres recrues. Eric m'aide à me relever un peu trop vivement à mon goût en me plaquant contre son torse, avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

-Et ne t'avises plus jamais de me frapper dans l'entre jambe !

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça te sers dans d'autres domaines ! Je réplique sur le même ton, sans me laisser démonter.

-Crois-moi, ça aussi tu ne veux pas le savoir ! Il gronde avant de me lâcher brusquement.

Je tente de contenir un frisson de dégoût avant de rejoindre Tris et Christina qui me demande :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Eric.

-Cours particuliers. Je lâche simplement.

-ça y'est Rebelle est complètement suicidaire ! Rigole Tris.

-Tu peux parler toi ! Je ris. Tu n'es pas bien mieux avec Quatre il me semble.

Tris me bourre gentiment de l'épaule en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se recentrer alors qu'Eric prends la parole en nous annonçant qu'aujourd'hui, nous montons sur le toit pour apprendre à tirer. C'est un des aspects de la formation qui m'attire le moins. Je suis plus corps à corps ou armes possédant une lame mais pas du tout armes automatiques. Il s'avère que Tris est bien du même avis que moi et nous échouons lamentablement notre première leçon.

Je crains que cet échec me fasse descendre dans le classement, je suis juste à la limite de la ligne rouge et j'aimerais beaucoup rester au dessus.

À la fin de la journée d'entraînement, nous nous rendons devant ce fichu tableau et c'est sans surprise que je vois mon nom en rouge. Tris elle n'a pas bougé et tente de se réconforter avec ça tandis que Christina ne fait que monter, à notre grand désarroi.

-Bon. Je soupire. Demain, je me lève aux aurores pour m'entraîner sur le combat avant d'attaquer les autres matières parce que là, ça craint un max !

-Je crois que je vais faire pareille que toi ! Souffle Tris, déprimée.

-Courage les filles ! Nous sourit la brune. Vous allez remonter dans le classement, c'est certain !

Parfois, la positive attitude à toute épreuve de Christina me scie totalement les jambes. Nos cas ne sont pas désespérés mais presque ! Surtout, que j'ai l'immense chance de mettre attirer les foudres d'Eric pour les jours à venir ! Il ne va pas se priver de me saquer !

C'est sur ce sentiment que je file me doucher avant de me glisser dans mon lit en espérant que demain, sera un jour meilleur !

0oo00oo0

au petit matin, vers 5h30, je m'empresse de sauter dans mon treillis et mon débardeur en me demandant bien si le réfectoire est ouvert à cette heure aussi matinale. J'ai rapidement ma réponse quand je vois quelques audacieux attablés, le regard encore ensommeillé. Je m'empresse de me servir un café pour me mettre un coup de fouet avant d'avaler deux tartines pour ne pas me barbouiller.

Je me presse ensuite dans la salle d'entraînement pour travailler ma défense sur les mannequins et les pushing ball.

Cela fait maintenant 45 minutes que je tape à m'en faire mal aux bras, le débardeur déjà trempé de sueur quand le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me fait légèrement sursauter. Je m'attends à croiser les yeux bleus d'Eric mais je tombe sur Tris qui se dépêche de me rejoindre. Elle souffle :

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi matinale ! À ta place, je n'arriverais pas à tenir le rythme que tu t'imposes. J'espère que mes maigres efforts comparés aux tienx seront suffisant pour me garder chez les audacieux !

-Bien sûr ! Je souris en attrapant ma bouteille d'eau. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ça ne sers à rien de t'épuiser en voulant en faire trop par rapport à tes capacités ! Tu y arriveras en t'écoutant, j'en suis certaines ! Tu vas travailler quoi ?

-La défense, comme toi ! Je pêche aussi la dessus !

-Tu ferais mieux de bosser l'attaque. Je réponds un peu pensive. Mais fais comme tu le sens.

Tris se contente de hocher la tête avant de se bander les poignets et de commencer à frapper le mannequin rageusement.

0oo00oo0

après notre matinée d'entraînement au combat, avec les filles nous nous rendons au réfectoire déjà bondé. Nous cherchons en vain trois places, quand nous en trouvons enfin deux de libres. Je regarde autour de moi avant d'en apercevoir une à côté d'Eric. Évidement, personne n'est assez malade pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Je soupire en me marrant d'avance :

-C'est bon les filles ! Prenez ces deux places, je me dévoue pour Eric !

Sur ceux, je m'éloigne en entendant tout de même Christina souffler dans mon dos :

-Complètement frappée !

Je me laisse tomber lourdement à côté d'Eric en soupirant pendant que celui-ci me scrute un peu surpris. Je dis :

-Avant que tu ne poses la question, non il n'y a pas d'autres places dans le réfectoire. Et mes copines avaient les jetons de s'asseoir à côté de toi alors je me suis dévouée !

-Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ? Demande l'homme, amusé.

-Non. Je répond sobrement.

-Tu t'es levée tôt ce matin. Réplique Eric.

-Oui. Je dis en mâchant mon pain. Il faut que je remonte dans le classement hors de question qu'on me mette à la porte ! Comment as-tu sut ? Je ne t'ai pas vu ?

-Alors comme ça on me cherche ? Me nargue mon mentor. Comme c'est mignon !

-Que.. Quoi ! Je bafouille, outrée par sa remarque.

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je suis coupée par la voisine d'Eric qui paille avec une voix insupportablement aiguë :

-Ah, mais alors c'est toi la rebelle ?!

-Rebelle, tout simplement. Je grogne en essayant de la dévisager.

-Je te souhaite bon courage. Il était très idiot de ta part de t'attirer les foudres d'Eric. Elle rigole.

-Que veux-tu, j'aime les hommes violents !

D'accord, c'était pas ma meilleure réplique mais sa voix aussi aiguë qu'une craie glissant sur un tableau m'empêche toute réflexion. La morue à frisettes blonde que j'aperçois enfin, se contente de hausser les épaules en caressant la joue d'Eric avec une moue admiratrice qui me colle la gerbe. Ayant l'appétit complètement coupé, je me lève en déclarant :

-Bon, je vous laisse roucouler avant de vomir sur la table.

-T'as dis quoi ! Crie une voix

Je me retourne un peu surprise pour apercevoir la blonde debout avec un air furibond qui déforme son visage déjà pas très gracieux. Je sais pas, elle à une tête de volatile avec des hanches aussi larges qu'un cheval. Dommage pour elle, le reste est plutôt harmonieux mais sa tête à claque réussirait à venir à bout de la patience de n'importe qui.

-On peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Je demande, en essayant de me contenir.

-D'où tu me parles mal ! Je te signale que tu n'es qu'une recrues ici !

-Euh. Je rie nerveusement. Je crois n'avoir rien dis sur toi mais si tu veux mon avis je ne vais pas m'en priver !

-Je vais te défoncer ! Elle s'écrie.

-Et bien, vas-y qu'est-ce que tu attends au lieu de pailler comme une poule qui aurait perdue son œuf !

La blonde enjambe le banc pour s'approcher de moi, quand une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je demande avec amusement :

-Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Clarissa. Elle répond en se stoppant.

-Et bien, je crois que Pintade te serais beaucoup mieux allée !

Sur ces paroles, je saisis ma cuillère remplie de purée que je lui envoie à la figure en me servant du couvert comme d'une catapulte.

-Eeeet... Bim ! En plein dans le mille ! Je m'exclame à l'adresse d'Eric. Tu vois finalement, je ne suis pas si mauvaise en tir !

Je sais pertinemment que je vais regretter mon geste et mes paroles, quand celui-ci se lève de table rouge de rage pour m'entraîner à sa suite, en me saisissant violemment le bras.

Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter, mon côté rebelle sans doute. Et puis, on ne chasse pas si vite ses vieilles habitudes !

Je suis de force Eric dans un dédale de couloir. Il ne m'adresse pas un seul regard et je me demande bien ce qui va m'arriver...


	6. Mise au point

**Nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes au top ! Et au grand merci aussi, à tout ceux qui me lisent =) j'espère que la suite des aventures de Rebelle vous plairont toujours !**

 **On se retrouve après par les reviews les amis !**

 **Des bisous !**

 **0oo00oo00**

Nous pénétrons dans une grande pièce meublée, que je reconnais comme étant une chambre puisqu'un lit trône au milieu. Eric me lâche brusquement en m'envoyant paître sur le sol et je lève mon plus beau regard furibond vers lui.

-Je crois que tu as dépassé les bornes. Il susurre avec un ton qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, en s'agenouillant devant moi avant de me saisir par la gorge.

Sa main est telle une serre en acier, je n'arrive pas à me dégager de son emprise et le souffle commence à me manquer grandement. J'essaye de le repousser un coup de rangers mais rien n'y fait. Je finis par me retrouver complètement allongée alors qu'Eric me chevauche de toute sa hauteur sans desserrer sa prise.

Entre deux spasmes, j'arrive à gronder :

-Pourquoi, c'est ta petite amie ?

Mauvaise question, Eric resserre encore plus sa main en la glissant légèrement plus bas, me coupant complètement le souffle. Puis la panique s'installe alors que je me sens sombrer. C'était toujours à cet endroit que Marcus me frappait sèchement, me coupant ainsi la respiration pendant quelques secondes, quand je faisais des bêtises.

J'avais horreur de cette correction parce qu'elle me terrorisait, j'étais persuadée qu'un jour, je n'arriverais plus à retrouver mon souffle.

La peur irradiant complètement mes veines, je me met avec la force du désespoir, à me débattre violemment sous le poids d'Eric. Mon mentor s'écrie :

-Arrête de te débattre ! Tu vas te faire une lacération interne !

Mais je ne l'entends plus, je suis coincée dans mes souvenirs et je ne pense qu'à une chose, me dégager de là !

Eric me lâche enfin, voyant que je ne capitulerais pas et je pousse un gémissement à fendre l'âme en m'éloignant à toute allure de lui, avant de percuter un mur qui stoppe net ma course.

Le dos contre le mur, j'essaye de faire corps avec alors qu'Eric s'approche de nouveau dangereusement de moi et je lève la main devant ma tête en criant, les yeux papillonnant de peur :

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

C'est bien sûr peine perdue, puisque mon mentor me saisit par les épaules pour me forcer à le regarder, accentuant ainsi mes tremblements. Je me débat pour qu'il me lâche et bien sûr, je n'y arrive pas, il est trop fort. Je crie de nouveau, des larmes roulant sur mes joues :

-Je croyais que tu étais différent ! Mais tu es comme lui ! ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE MOI !

Cette fois, je pars dans une crise de larmes incontrôlables en toussant douloureusement à cause de ma gorge. Eric à l'air complètement dépassé par la tournure qu'on pris les événements. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait la réelle intention de me tuer, juste de me faire peur. Et ça a parfaitement fonctionné ! J'avais du respect lié à la peur pour Marcus mais c'est la première fois que je suis entièrement terrifiée à la vue de quelqu'un. Je veux qu'il me lâche, qu'il me laisse partir. Je veux me doucher, laver son odeur qui colle à mes vêtements. Je ne veux rien qui me rappelle ses mains sur ma peau, si fine, fine.

Contre toutes attentes, Eric essuie avec douceur mes larmes sur mes joues et ce contact me donne envie de vomir. Il demande doucement :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée avant de venir chez les audacieux ?

Je le dévisage en réprimant un frisson de dégoût avant de murmurer :

-Je t'en prie.. Laisse-moi partir...

Eric s'écarte en soupirant et je détalle de la pièce, loin de lui, comme une biche aux aboies.

0oo000oo0

je rejoins Tris et Christina en session lancé de couteaux, les joues encore pleines de traces de larmes. Christina se précipite sur moi tandis que Tris me jette un regard horrifié avant de s'exclamer :

-Ton cou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Je saisis une lame de couteau pour regarder mon reflet, je vois des marques de mains noir violacées sur ma peau, à l'endroit où Eric m'a étranglé. L'arme tombe dans un fracas métallique alors que mes tremblements me reprennent de plus belle en même temps que l'arrivée mon bourreau, qui s'adresse à Quatre :

-Pas d'évaluation pour la Rebelle aujourd'hui. Elle a déjà assez prit !

Quatre me dévisage curieusement avant de s'arrêter sur les marques qui ornent mon cou et d'acquiescer silencieusement. Christina murmure :

-Il est complètement taré ! Tu n'avais rien fais de mal ! C'est l'autre blondasse qui t'a cherché !

Je hausse les épaules, n'ayant pas envie d'en parler pour le moment avant de me placer à côté de la ligne de tir de Tris et de saisir des couteaux. Je les envoient avec toute la rage, la colère et la force dont je suis capable en les plantant tous dans la tête de la silhouette en bois. Tris s'écrie, admirative :

-Tu es vachement douée pour ça !

-Toi aussi ! Je souris, la voix encore rauque. Tu les a tous mis dans la poitrine !

Parler un peu avec mon amie me met du baume au cœur, surtout quand Christina se met à jurer en disant qu'elle préfère et de loin les armes à feu.

À la fin du cours, Quatre me demande de venir le voir. Je hausse les épaules en direction de mes amies avant de le rejoindre. L'homme attend patiemment que tout le monde sortent de la salle d'entraînement, avant de dire :

-Je suppose que c'est Eric qui t'as fais cela ? J'essayerais de lui parler pour qu'il se calme avec toi. Vu tes résultats à la session aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé de te noter. Cela va te faire remonter un peu.

-Merci. Je soupire, soulagée.

-Bien. Me sourit Quatre. Et tu mettras ceci tout les soirs, jusqu'à ce que tes bleus disparaissent.

Je prends le petit pot en verre que me tend mon entraîneur avant de hocher la tête rapidement en signe de remerciement. Celui-ci me fait signe de filer au repas, et je ne me fais prier !

0oo00oo0

je me laisse tomber en soupirant sur le banc à côtés de mes amies qui m'ont gardées une place à table. Comme je n'ai pas le moral, je joue distraitement avec ma nourriture sans pour autant l'avaler, sous le regard inquiet de mes deux coéquipières. Tris me dit :

-Rebelle, tu devrais manger sinon tu ne tiendra pas !

-Elle a raison, tu sais ! Renchérit Christina en me serrant brièvement le bras.

Je leur adresse une moue pitoyable avant de murmurer :

-Vous êtes adorables, je suis tellement heureuse de vous avoir pour amie. Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi Tris, tu as déjà assez à penser avec ton classement. J'irais mieux demain. Je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher. On se retrouve aux dortoirs..

Sur ceux, je me lève en leurs adressant un sourire confiant avant de sortir du réfectoire bondé.

Sur le chemin qui mène jusqu'aux dortoirs, je rumine mes pensées en gardant mes bras collés contre ma poitrine pour calmer mes tremblements de froid.

Une fois dans le dortoir désert, je me déshabille rapidement avant de me laisser glisser le long du mur de la douche sous le jet brûlant. Je savoure la chaleur qui se repend le long de mes muscles avant de prendre ma tête entre mes mains et d'exploser en sanglots incontrôlables. Mes cheveux se mettent à me coller le long de mes épaules alors que je me balance d'avant en arrière en essayant de retrouver mon calme, entre deux gémissements d'incompréhension. Je savais qu'être audacieuse ne serait pas aisé. Je savais aussi qu'ont étaient entraînés à la dure mais je n'aurais jamais crue trouver une violence telle, ici. Jamais !

Soudain, j'ai la forte impression d'être épiée. Le sentiment se faisant de plus en plus puissant, je relève la tête sur le qui-vive pour croiser les yeux glacés d'Eric. Aussitôt, je resserre encore plus mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour me cacher et me soustraire au regard de mon mentor qui dit :

-J'étais juste venu te dire que je n'aurais pas dus réagir aussi violemment avec toi. Mais au moins, tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu t'amuses encore à me provoquer de la sorte.

Je ne répond pas à la provocation, me contentant de le dévisager avec une colère froide. Il se retourne pour sortir de la salle de bain avant de se raviser et de lâcher :

-Et puis, bouges-toi le cul la Rebelle. Ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant ainsi que tu vas réussir à repasser au dessus de la ligne rouge ! Crois-moi, des coups tu t'en prendras d'autres !

Il sort enfin de la pièce alors que j'envoie une bouteille de gel douche pile là où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt.

Plus jamais je ne le laisserais me toucher ! Plus jamais !

0oo00oo0

A 6h30 du matin, je suis dans la salle d'entraînement occupée à défoncer un pauvre mannequin en mousse. Après notre petite conversation avec Eric, je me suis empressée de me glisser sous les draps en espérant que cela me calmerait mais ça a été tout l'inverse. J'ai encore fais ce stupide cauchemar où Marcus m'envoie paître contre la table et où mes côtes se brisent. Je le revois se pencher au dessus de moi un peu inquiet et en même temps fier que cela me serve de leçon.

Du coup, je suis de très mauvaise humeur alors j'essaye de la passer en me défoulant. Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt efficace quand le bruit familier de la porte de la salle d'entraînement qui s'ouvre, se fait entendre.

Ne me déconcentrant pas, je continue de taper à m'en faire mal aux épaules alors qu'une voix dit :

-Et bien, on dirait que mes conseils ont portés leurs fruits !

Je ne relève même pas les paroles d'Eric, continuant de m'entraîner en faisant comme si il n'était pas là. Celui-ci reprend :

-Alors tu as décidé de m'ignorer ? Tu sais que tu ne le pourras pas indéfiniment !

Une rage sourde bouillonne dans mes veines mais je me contiens ou du moins, j'essaye du mieux que je peux alors qu'il me nargue :

-Pour quelqu'un s'appelant Rebelle, je te trouve bien calme et silencieuse !

Pour donner le change, je me détourne pour aller frapper le pushing ball alors qu' Eric m'emboîte le pas en continuant de parler :

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en te contentant de taper que tu progresseras. Mais tu ferais bien de te méfier, Clarissa, la fille que tu as provoqué et bien décidée à te choper. Et derrière ses apparence de poupée, elle est plutôt fortiche en combat rapproché !

J'inspire profondément l'air frais de la salle pour ne pas lui envoyer la réplique cinglante qui me brûle les lèvres alors qu'il reprend :

-je crois qu'aujourd'hui je vais bien m'amuser à t'embêter. On verra si tu ne veux toujours pas parler ! Hein, la chialeuse ?

-LA FERME ! Je crie, en me retenant de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Je savais que l'ignorer ne durerait pas plus de dix minutes. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me taire c'est mon plus grand défaut et qualité aussi. Un sourire ironique se dessine sur le visage d'Eric qui murmure dangereusement :

-Tu as dis quoi ?

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Je feule, folle de rage. C'est bon, tu ne m'as pas assez humilié hier ? Il faut que tu continues aujourd'hui ? Ça te plaît de t'en prendre au plus faible ! Tu te sens plus fort ainsi ?

Je me demande où j'ai trouvé le cran de lui dire ça alors que la peur irradie tout mon être et que mes pupilles sont dilatées sous l'effet de celle-ci. Eric me colle alors contre un poteau en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Je me sens minuscule à côté de lui, ma tête n'arrivant qu'à son épaule. Il est tellement près que je sens sous souffle sur ma joue alors qu'il chuchote à mon oreille :

-ça passe pour cette fois. Tu as déjà assez ramasser hier. Je sens que l'on va beaucoup s'amuser tout les deux. Toutes les années, j'ai ma tête et je sens que ça va être toi pour celle-ci.

Puis il s'écarte avant de partir à grands pas sans adresser un regard à Tris qui vient de rentrer dans la salle, me laissant désemparer avec la chaleur de son souffle qui me caresse encore étrangement la joue.


	7. Le Marché

**Nouveau chapitre =) un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font à chaque fois très plaisir. C'est génial d'avoir des retour sur cette fic =)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve après =) des bisous !**

 **0oo00oo0**

La matinée c'est avérée épuisante. J'ai du mal à bouger à cause de ma nuque encore très raide et ma séance de tir a été une catastrophe. J'espère pouvoir me rattraper cet après-midi au corps à corps. Tris par contre, s'en est extrêmement bien sortie, à notre grande surprise mais quelque chose me dit que Quatre y est pour quelque chose. Je charrie mon amie avec ça, qui me répond par un sourire innocent mais pas tant que ça !

Christina, quand à elle excelle quoique qu'elle fasse. Il n'y a pas à dire, sa place était vraiment chez les audacieux. Je commence d'ailleurs vraiment à me demander si le test ne c'est pas trompé pour moi. Je suis une des pires recrues et le fait d'être hors des petits papiers de Eric ne m'aide pas du tout. Tris d'ailleurs à la bonne idée de dire à ce sujet :

-Tu devrais peut-être essayé de te réconcilier avec. Je sais qu'il est le pire de tout nos instructeurs mais franchement, ça peu peut-être marcher !

-Sérieusement Tris ! S'exclame Christina, la bouche pleine. Tu as déjà oublié ce que Eric a fait à Rebelle !

-Non, mais j'essaye de trouver une solution pour qu'elle ne soit pas éjecter !

-Hé-ho ! Je m'écrie. Je suis là, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! Tris tu as sûrement raison, je devrais tenter de me rapprocher d'Eric pour qu'il m'ait enfin à la bonne. Cependant, je n'oublie pas ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne le pourrais jamais et je compte bien me venger une fois que je serais à 100% audacieuse !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens une catastrophe venir... Grommelle la brune alors que nous éclatons de rire.

0oo00oo0

-Bien ! Crie Eric à côté du ring de la salle d'entraînement. Voyons si vous avez retenue les techniques apprissent pour le corps à corps. Vous serez notés sur votre combat ! le premier duo disons... La Rebelle et …

-Et moi ! Tonne une voix derrière Eric.

Je cherche à voir qui a parlé et un sourire ironique apparaît sur mon visage. Ma Pintade personnelle est venue me défier ! Comme c'est mignon !

Je monte donc sur le ring pour faire face à Clarissa, qui jette un regard aguicheur à Eric, ce qui m'agace profondément.

Je me met en garde en inspirant calmement pour me forcer à rester zen alors qu'elle me provoque :

-Alors ? Prête à manger tes dents ?

-Je me demande surtout si tu piailles de la même façon quand tu as mal !

Je réplique en fendant à gauche sans prévenir. Par chance, mon poing rentre des ses côtes alors qu'elle me repousse vivement en feulant. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se ressaisir et je fonce de nouveau sur elle en lui envoyant un hypercute de la gauche et mon genou dans le ventre. Clarissa se rattrape dans les cordes à côté d'Eric en essuyant le sang qui coule de sa lèvre entaillée. Je gronde :

-Relèves-toi !

Ce qu'elle fait, le souffle court. Cette fois, c'est elle qui m'attaque et je bloque sans mal sa jambe mais je n'arrive pas à éviter son poing, qui rentre en collision avec mon nez. Celui-ci se met à saigner abondement provoquant une déferlante de rage dans mon être, quand je vois Eric sourire. Je la saisit violemment par la gorge en lui comprimant la glotte, ce qui l'étouffe radicalement avant de l'envoyer paître sur le sol du ring et de m'asseoir sur elle. Je lui laboure le ventre et le visage de coup de poing, si bien qu'elle perd connaissance. Eric est obligé de crier :

-Stop Rebelle ! Elle est KO !

Mais je m'en fiche bien, je veux lui faire payer l'humiliation qu'elle m'a fait subir. C'est par sa faute que Eric m'a puni aussi sévèrement ! Il est hors de question que je la laisse s'en tirer avec un simple KO !

Mon mentor est obligé de monter sur le ring pour me tirer loin d'elle bien que j'essaye encore de l'atteindre avec mes pieds.

Finalement, il me saisit par le bras avant de me jeter comme un saa de patate sur son épaule et de dire à l'adresse de Quatre :

-Je te laisse finir les combats. Je crois que la Rebelle a besoin d'un calmant !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Quatre acquiescer et mes deux amies me tirer un regard inquiet. Pour ma part, je me contente de frapper le dos musclé d'Eric en lui hurlant de me lâcher.

Nous traversons des couloirs ainsi, sous les regards surpris et amusés des audacieux que nous croisons. Puis, Eric ouvre une porte que je reconnais comme étant celle où il m'a emmené pour m'étrangler et la peur commence à m'envahir.

Il me laisse tomber lourdement sur un matelas en m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger et pour une fois, j'obéis. N'ayant aucunes envies de retenter l'expérience de la dernière fois ! Je demande tout de même sèchement :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu compte me faire ?

-Bois ça ! Il se contente de répondre en me tendant un verre d'eau avec de la poudre à l'intérieur.

-Dans tes rêves ! Je gronde en détournant le regard.

Eric m'attrape le menton en me forçant en le regarder dans les yeux et il me menace :

-Ce n'est qu'un calmant. Je t'assure que tu ferais mieux de l'avaler de ton grès.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me calmer ! Je réplique en me redressant pour me soustraire à la pression de ses doigts sur ma peau.

-Je crois que si et le calmant est la solution la plus rapide ! À moins que tu préfères d'autres solutions. Il chuchote d'une voix doucereuse, en caressant mon épaule.

Comprenant très bien ce qu'il insinue, je m'empresse d'avaler le verre et de lui rendre avec une mine satisfaite et moqueuse. Eric prend le verre avant de s'agenouiller face à moi et de commencer à nettoyer mon nez barbouillé de sang séché. Je demande :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Je souffle agacée. Mais tu ne peux pas me voir et là, tu me soignes.

-C'est simplement mon devoir d'instructeur. Il sourit. Et puis, tu t'es bien battue mais tu ne dois plus laisser la colère prendre le dessus. C'est très mauvais, ça t'empêches de prendre des décisions ! Tu aurais put tuer Clarissa et ainsi te retrouver en procès !

-Tu avoueras que garder mon calme face à cette... Face à elle, était assez compliqué. Je répond

-Pour cette fois, je veux bien te donner raison. Souffle Eric en allant jeter les compresses.

J'ose toucher le bout de mon nez qui m'a l''air d'être comme d'ordinaire, j'en soupire de soulagement avant de demander en me redressant :

-Je vais être notée sur mon combat..Whoooa !

Je retombe aussitôt sur le lit, la tête me tournant étrangement. Eric sourit en disant :

-Oui et plutôt bien.

-C'est vachement fort ce que tu m'as donné. Je grogne en me sentant partir.

-Allonge-toi. M'ordonne mon mentor en me saisissant les pieds pour me coucher. C'est le calmant qui fait effet.

Puis, il s'assoit à côté de moi en glissant sa main sur mon ventre avant de dire sans ambages :

-Tu sais, tu pourrais être encore mieux notée, si tu acceptais quelques petites conditions..

-Tu entends quoi par là ? Je demande, un peu shootée.

Sa main glissant sous mon débardeur et son regard éloquent sont suffisant pour me faire comprendre où il veux en venir et je grogne :

-Oh nom d'un chien ! Tu es en train de me dire que je te plaît !

-Je n'irais pas jusque là ! Sourit Eric. Mais si tu acceptes de passer quelques nuits avec moi, tu serais assurée d'être au dessus de la ligne rouge. Si tu refuse, je t'assure que tu ne seras jamais chez les audacieux !

-Mais ! C'est du chantage ! Tu triches ! C'est dégueulasse ! J'essaye de m'écrier vainement car je n'arrive plus à ouvrir les yeux.

-Oui mais c'est moi qui décide ici ! Alors ? Demande Eric en s'installant à califourchon sur moi.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'un mec aussi mignon que toi, soit aussi détestable ! Je souffle en posant ma main sur ses abdominaux avant de m'endormir pour de bon.

0oo00oo0

Il fait encore nuit quand je me réveille en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Je tâte environnement autour de moi en ne reconnaissant rien, quand soudain quelqu'un me saisit le poignet. Je manque de peu de hurler mais l'odeur d'Eric me chatouille les narines et je me détend un peu. Il grogne en allumant la lampe de chevet posée sur le sol:

-Calmes-toi, tu es chez moi. Si tu as la nausée, c'est à cause du calmant, un de ses effets secondaires. Les toilettes sont juste en face.

Je hoche la tête négativement en lui faisant comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de vomir. Puis je trouve un verre d'eau avec un carafe juste à côté de moi. Je m'empresse d'engloutir un verre complet avant de me laisser retomber sur le matelas en soufflant. Je tourne ensuite ma tête vers mon instructeur allongé à mes côtés et je percute qu'il est torse nu, ce qui me fait rougir furieusement. Je lâche pour donner le change :

-J'y crois pas ! Tu as dormi à côté de moi !

-Je te signale que tu es chez moi et que je n'ai qu'un seul lit ! Réplique Eric. Et dois-je te rappeler que si tu acceptes mon marché, tu feras bien plus que dormir avec moi alors autant t'y habituer de suite !

-Oh Seigneur ! Je gémis. Alors je ne l'avais pas rêvé ! Et si je refuse ?

-Un allé simple chez les sans faction. Répond l'homme en se tournant vers moi.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je demande piteusement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il chuchote en me faisant glisser sous lui.

-Je te signale que je ne t'ai pas encore donné ma réponse ! Je glapis en me tortillant pour éviter sa main le long de ma hanche .

-Très bien ! Grogne Eric en se laissant tomber lourdement à côté de moi. Tu as jusqu'à demain soir ! Bonne nuit !

0oo00oo0

Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil après notre petite discussion. Eric n'a pas voulu que je retourne aux dortoirs. D'après lui, dormir ensemble m'aiderait à faire le bon choix. Tu parles ! Il est trop fier pour me dire qu'il ne veux pas qu'une recrue se fasse prendre en sortant de chez lui, à une heure aussi tardive. Cependant, à 6h00 du matin je m'éclipse de son lit alors qu'il dort encore. Je me dépêche de rentrer aux dortoirs pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

Tris me rejoint dans la salle de bain en demandant :

-C'est pas vrai Rebelle ! Où étais-tu passé ? On était morte d'inquiétude avec Christina, même Quatre n'a rien put nous dire.

-Tout va bien. Je répond en m'enroulant dans une serviette. Eric m'a donné un calmant après m'avoir fait la moral et je me suis endormie chez lui.

-Sérieusement ! S'exclame mon amie avec un air horrifié.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on a rien fait ! J'essaye de rigoler avant de reprendre plus doucement. Enfin pas encore..

-Comment ça ? Demande Tris en me saisissant le bras.

J'hésite à lui dire l'horrible chantage que me fait Eric et finalement, je craque en lui racontant toute l'histoire. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans mon récit, Tris se décompose avant de me demander :

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien... Je gémis en me laissant glisser le long du carrelage. Tu crois vraiment que si je lui dis non, il me saquera ?

-Connaissant Eric.. Oui ! Soupire la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas me retrouver chez les sans-factions mais son marché est tellement ignoble ! J'ai peur Tris...

-Je sais. Dit mon amie en me serrant dans ses bras. Peut-être devrais-tu accepter... C'est horrible de dire ça mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses virer.

-Ce qui est horrible c'est que je ne l'ai jamais fait ! Je murmure tirailler entre la peur et ma fierté.

J'adresse un regard insistant à Tris qui comprend enfin le sous-entendu. Elle s'exclame :

-Oh ! Oh, je suis tellement désolé pour toi Rebelle ! Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler à Quatre ?

-Laisse tombée. Je souffle. Il n'aura pas le temps de faire quelque chose, je dois lui donner ma réponse ce soir. Et puis, je ne pense pas que Quatre pourra faire quoique se soit. Je n'ai pas envie de subir une humiliation de plus. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien à Christina !

Tris hoche la tête positivement en me serrant un peu plus fort alors que je prends ma tête entre mes mains en souhaitant me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire !


	8. simulation

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis en forme xD du coup, vous avez une nouvelle lecture rapidement =) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à ceux et celles qui m'en mettent à chaque chapitre, ça me touche vraiment**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve après ! Plein de cœur d'amour =)**

 **0oo00oo0**

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui va être ma pire journée, je suis complètement perdue et je ne sais pas qu'elle attitude adopter face à Eric, qui me jette souvent des regards insistants. Les autres recrues mettent ça sur le compte de la raclée que j'ai donné à Clarisse, qui du coup est à l'infirmerie depuis hier. Soit disant, Eric aurait une idylle avec elle et ça l'aurait mit en rogne contre moi, d'où ses regards meurtriers qui pour ma part, je décèle plus impatient.

Pour essayer d'apaiser un peu mes nerfs à fleur de peau, je me jette à corps perdu dans l'entraînement. Au moins, je ne serais pas trop suspecte étant donné que je suis quatrième en partant de la fin sur le classement.

-Très bien ! Crie Eric à midi alors que l'entraînement prend fin pour le repas de midi. Demain, nous partirons faire une simulation de guerre. Vous serez évalués dessus. C'est la dernière étape pour valider votre première partie. Et ce sera également le départ de ceux qui seront en dessous de la ligne rouge.

Notez le regard insistant que me lance notre instructeur et les regards de pitié des autres recrues envers ceux qui sont dans le rouge.

Les élèves se dirigent vers la sortie et je m'apprête à faire de même quand Eric me saisit par le bras en m'entraîne au fond de la salle. Il attend patiemment que tout le monde sorte avec son air impénétrable, avant de me plaquer brutalement contre le mur en collant son corps au mien. Il murmure en humant mon cou et mes cheveux :

-Alors, tu as réfléchis ?

-Il n'est pas encore ce soir ! Je siffle en essayant de le repousser.

-Très bien. Il gronde, la voix rauque. Tu veux jouer à ce jeu jusqu'au bout...

-De toute manière ma réponse est non ! Et elle ne changera pas ! Je feule en détournant le regard, les yeux brûlants de haine.

-Tu es sûre ? Demande Eric plus calmement en se décalant un peu.

-Oui ! Je m'écrie en l'affrontant du regard. Je ne te laisserai pas me toucher !

-Tu sais que tu passerais à côté de très bons moments ! Il sourit en se recollant de nouveau

-Tant de prétention, s'en est affligeant ! Je réplique.

-Fait attention Rebelle ! Il gronde, soudain menaçant en me saisissant par la gorge. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as quelques faveurs en plus des autres, que tu peux te penser tout permis !

-J'appelle plutôt ça du poison. Je siffle alors qu'il me lâche brutalement.

-J'espère que tu te plaira dans ta nouvelle maison ! Rugit Eric, visiblement énervé en claquant la porte.

0oo00oo0

L'après-midi, nous nous entraînons au lancé de couteaux et avec Tris ? nous excellons dans ce domaine alors que Christina atteint tout juste un niveau satisfaisant.

J'espère secrètement que cette séance va faire remonter mon classement ou du moins le stabiliser mais ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher quand je vois que je suis en dernière place. Tris me sert dans ses bras en se retenant de jurer alors que Christina nous dévisage avec un air ahuri. Je retiens à grande peine mes larmes et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Eric avec une expression narquoise qui veux dire « je te l'avais bien dis »

-Je suis foutue ! Je gémis.

-Mais non ! Essaye de sourire la brune. Demain, tu vas te rattraper au jeu de guerre !

-Mais ça ne changera rien ! Je crie. Bordel, Christina ouvre les yeux ! Je suis dernière ! Même un miracle ne me sortirait pas de là !

-Tu devrais.. Murmure Tris.

-Non ! Je la coupe. Jamais !

-Mais Rebelle, c'est le seul moyen !

-Jamais ! Je ne peux pas ! Je soupire, pitoyable.

-Mais de quoi vous parler ? Demande Christina.

-De rien ! Je réplique sèchement, quand je vois Tris ouvrir la bouche pour tout lui révéler.

Je m'éloigne ensuite à grand pas, la rage dans les veines, je n'entends même pas ce que me crient les filles. Je suis fixée sur le dos de Eric qui s'éloigne dans un couloir désert. Je le rattrape rapidement en le poussant brutalement entre les omoplates. Il se retourne surpris à peine déstabilisé, ce qui m'agace encore plus et je l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt en criant :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Hein, pourquoi !

Eric rigole en se dégageant sans mal de ma prise et s'apprête à s'éloigner dans le couloir mais je lui saute dessus en lui martelant le torse de mes poings. Je m'écrie :

-Tu es dégueulasse ! Je méritais de remonter aujourd'hui ! Je me suis donner à fond ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait !

-Mais rien ! Menace Eric. Je t'avais prévenu, si tu n'accepte pas mon marché, tu vires ! Tu peux encore changer d'avis !

-Tu parles ! Je sais très bien que si j'accepte, tu me viras quand même ! Tu me détestes !

-Loin de là. Répond plus doucement Eric. Je suis peut-être dégueulasse comme tu dis mais je tiens toujours parole, quand je la donne !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je gémis. Je n'ai rien de spéciale ! Même Clarissa est beaucoup plus belle !

-Ah... Soupire mon instructeur. Je me doutais que tu venais de chez les altruistes. Il ne t'ont pas laissés assez souvent te regarder dans une glace parce que crois-moi, si c'était le contraire, tu ne dirais pas ça de toi !

-Alors c'est ça ! Je recule horrifiée. Tu veux juste m'avoir parce que tu me trouves à ton goût ! Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que cet horrible échange !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Rebelle ! Gronde Eric en me coinçant entre lui et un angle. Arrêtes aussi d'avoir peur ! Je pourrais t'apprendre beaucoup de chose ! Es-tu une audacieuse ou une lâche ?

-Je ne suis pas une lâche ! Je siffle en posant mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

-Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ? Demande mon mentor en me saisissant le menton.

-Parce que tu me dégoûte ! Je crache.

-A d'autres ! Il s'esclaffe. Tu m'as dis toi même que tu me trouvais attirant, hier !

-Je délirais à cause de ton calmant. Je m'écrie.

-Qu'importe c'était la vérité. Il souffle proche de mes lèvres. Ne me dit pas que tu ressens rien quand je fais ça...

Il est tellement proche de ma bouche que je sens la chaleur que dégage ses lèvres et une part de moi est horrifiée. Tandis qu'une autre voudrait qu'il franchisse les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. Seulement, il est hors de question de lui avouer. Pour donner le change, je pose avec douceur mes doigts sur ses lèvres en baissant les yeux avant de le relever, un peu larmoyant et je murmure, le souffle court :

-Mais ta façon de procéder est tellement ignoble et immorale...

-Je te rallonges ton délai jusqu'à demain, avant la fin de l'évaluation. Si tu refuse, je t'éjecterais sans pitié et sans regret. Déclare Eric en s'éloignant de moi.

-Alors ce n'est que physique ? Je demande en partant dans le couloir qui mène aux dortoirs.

-Évidement, pourquoi ? Répond l'homme.

-Comme ça ! Pour savoir ! Je crache sèchement en disparaissant pour de bon.

0oo0oo0

Le lendemain se passe dans le stress le plus total, je n'ai rien dormis de la nuit complètement terrifiée à l'idée de me faire éjecter. Tris pense que si c'est la cas, Marcus consentira à me reprendre. Je ne lui ai rien répondue mais elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Cet homme ne m'a jamais aimé, je n'ai fait que le provoquer pour lui faire payer son adoption, la mort de mes parents.

Et le fait d'avoir été concluante pour les audacieux, a été l'affront de trop. Il ne le dirait pas mais il serait trop heureux de me savoir dans la misère, à devoir me battre pour un bout de gras.

La journée, nous nous entraînons normalement et pour cette fois, Eric ne me calcule pas ce qui m'angoisse encore plus.

Puis, vient le moment des combats au corps à corps où nous sommes notés. Je me retrouve face à une immense nana et je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir gagner cette partie. Elle profite de son poids et de sa force évidente en m'envoyant à terre plusieurs fois. Mise à part cela, elle n'a aucunes techniques et ce n'est pas son jour de chance. Je vise à chaque fois que je le peux, ses organes pour lui causer des dommages et des souffrances, qui je l'espère la mettront au tapis.

Cependant, elle m'a également bien amochée. Mon arcade est ouverte, ma pommette et mon épaule me font affreusement souffrir, je crois que je vais pouvoir compter un paquet de bleus.

Je n'arrive pas à éviter le croche pied de mon adversaire, qui m'envoie par terre. La face contre le tapis, je regarde quelque instant le ring d'à côté et je vois Tris couchée au sol alors que Peter, son adversaire va pour lui écraser la tête de son pied. Je hurle :

-NON ! En même temps que la chaussure de l'homme rentre en collision avec le visage de mon amie.

Une douleur dans le dos me force à me relever car mon adversaire m'a frapper avec son pied également. Ce geste décuple ma fureur et je lui fonce dessus pour la mettre KO . La fille étant assez maligne, s'écarte juste de mon chemin et je percute les cordes avant de passer au dessus et de me ramasser douloureusement le dos sur le sol bétonné. Je souffle :

-Mais quelle conne.

-Je t'avais prévenue, pas de haine pendant un combat. Me répond le visage d'Eric, penché au dessus de moi.

Je me masse douloureusement les reins en me relevant avec l'aide de Christina alors que Eric reprend :

-Allez c'est bon, la Rebelle a eut son compte ! De toute façon, ça ne changera pas grand chose pour elle ! Très bien, allez vous changer et soyez prêts dans une heure, nous partons pour la simulation !

0oo00oo0

Avec Christina, nous sommes penchées au dessus du lit de Tris, qui est restée dans les vapes après sa défaite. Eric nous a chargé de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir ce soir et que son compte était bon.

-Tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller à temps pour qu'on puisse lui annoncer ? Je demande à Christina.

La brune hausse les épaules, les larmes aux yeux. Nous nous apprêtons à partir quand Tris gémit quelque chose. Elle ouvre les yeux, un peu perdue. Je lui murmure :

-Salut...

-Salut... Elle répond, la gorge sèche.

-Tu t'es pris un sacré KO. Je ris.

-Ouais... Pourquoi vous êtes habillées ainsi ?

-On va faire la simulation de guerre... Écoute Tris. Je soupire tremblante. Eric nous a dit de te dire que tu ne venais pas et que... Enfin que tu ne passerais pas la première étape...

-Quoi ! S'écrie la blonde des sanglots dans la voix.

-Je suis désolée.. Je réponds en sentant des larmes dévaler le long de mes joues. T'en fais pas, on se retrouvera après. Mon compte est bon aussi.

Tris ne répond pas, elle essaye de contenir ses larmes mais quelques unes perlent quand Christina la prends dans ses bras. Puis, à notre grand regret nous disparaissons de l'infirmerie en la laissant seule...

0oo00oo0

Assise dans le train à côté de la brune, je rumine mes sombres pensées. Quatre s'installe face à nous et n'y tenant plus, je glapis à son adresse :

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait toi ! Tris ne mérite pas d'être éjectée ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Eric !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasses ? Répond calmement notre moniteur, avec un dédain qui m'agace.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ! Je m'écrie.

-Mais c'est le cas !

-T'es qu'un dégonflé ! Je lâche en me levant de la banquette pour m'adosser à la porte encore ouverte alors que le train démarre.

Je regarde le bâtiment s'éloigner lentement et je m'apprête à rentrer la tête quand soudain quelque chose attire mon regard. Je chuchote :

-Bordel, j'y crois pas..

Puis je me met à crier, folle de joie :

-VAS-Y TRIS ! ALLER PLUS VITE !

Mon ramdam attire du monde puisque que Quatre, Christina et plusieurs recrues se penchent par la porte du wagon, pour voir la blonde courir de toute ses forces.

Quatre me bourre brusquement pour agripper la barre et tendre la main à Tris et je crie hilare :

-Ouais ! Vas-y le dégonflé ! Rattrape-la !

Je remarque que malgré l'action, Quatre lève quand même les yeux au ciel en hissant mon amie à l'intérieur. J'essaye de la rattraper tant bien que mal mais nous nous écroulons morte de rire, sur le sol alors qu'Eric arrive vers nous. Il demande menaçant :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens faire l'exercice. Répond Tris avec légèreté, en haussant les épaules alors que l'instructeur tourne les talons.

En le regardant s'éloigner, nous redoublons de rire en se tapant dans la main avant de reprendre notre sérieux et de nous installer sur une banquette.

0oo00oo0

-Très bien ! Crie Eric alors que nous avons débarquer sur un ancien parc d'attractions. Nous allons nous repartir en deux équipes, Quatre et moi-même seront vos capitaines. Tu commences ?

Quatre hoche la tête à la positive pour répondre à la question d'Eric. Il dit :

-Je vais prendre Tris !

-Tu as envie de perdre on dirait ! Il le provoque. Peter !

-La Rebelle ! Répond Quatre, avec un sourire narquois.

Je le dévisage surprise, avant de m'avancer pour me placer derrière lui. Je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait choisi. Je ne me sentais pas de faire ma dernière soirée dans l'équipe de mon bourreau. La répartition continue ainsi et nous formons une très bonne équipe, avec les membres les plus calmes et les plus réfléchis de toutes les recrues. Christina est bien entendue de la partie et son caractère de leader prend vite le dessus quand vient le moment de réfléchir à une tactique.

Je remarque du coin de l'œil, Tris s'éloigner avec Quatre sur les talons et un sourire joyeux se peint sur mon visage.

Je décide de partir errer un peu plus loin entre des gros conteneurs, pour me faire une idée un peu plus précise du terrain. Tout est plongés dans la pénombre, je sers un peu plus mon arme factice en pensant que de toute manière, elle ne me servira pas à grand chose, je suis vraiment une plaie avec ça.

Un craquement me fait sursauter et je me retourne vivement en pointant le vide de mon arme. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et j'essaye de me convaincre que ce n'est sûrement qu'un animal. Puis, j'entends du bruit digne d'un troupeau d'éléphant et je vois mes collègues foncer vers le centre du parc. Je m'élance donc à leur poursuite quand quelque chose me retient le bras. J'essaye de ne pas hurler en me débattant alors que je croise les yeux glacés d'Eric. Je gronde :

-Lâche-moi ou tire-moi dessus !

-Tu as réfléchis ? C'est bientôt la fin !

Je me calme un peu en arrêtant de gigoter et je lui dis avec un sourire confiant :

-Pour le moment la réponse est encore non. Et puis, l'épreuve n'est pas terminée...

-Oui mais après ça tu seras éjectée. Répond Eric.

-C'est vrai. Mais peut-être que je changerais d'avis. Je réplique en me rapprochant de lui de manière très sensuelle, avant de murmurer à son oreille. Mais pour l'instant, tu es toujours mon ennemi.

Sur ces paroles, alors qu'Eric a baissé sa garde, je lui tire une balle nerveuse dans le cou et il s'écroule au sol en hurlant et en sifflant :

-Tu me le paiera !

Mais je ne l'entends plus, je ris comme une folle en détalant à toute allure. J'avais promis de me venger !

Je ne sais pas comment mais je passe au milieu du champs de tirs en visant mes adversaires avec la rage et la force du désespoir, sans me faire toucher. Puis, je sprint jusqu'à la tour illuminée par le drapeau de la couleur adverse.

C'est sans essoufflement que je monte dans les escaliers en colimaçon pour tomber sur Tris et Christina en train de se battre avec Peter et la grosse nana. Je hurle :

-Laissez la moi ! Elle est pour moi !

Avant de lui sauter sauvagement dessus. Tris éclate de rire et part enfin atteindre le balcon pour décrocher le drapeau et l'agiter tandis que j'assène un énorme coup de poing à la fille, qui tombe KO.

Puis avec Christina, nous nous précipitons à côté de notre amie pour saisir également le drapeau en riant aux éclats, sous les applaudissements de notre équipe.

Quand nous redescendons de l'immeuble, nous sommes accueillis par des acclamations de joie. C'est un peu surprises que nous nous regardons toutes les trois en criant de bonheur. Mais ce bonheur ne vas pas durer longtemps, pas pour moi. Eric fend la foule d'un pas rageur en s'écriant :

-TOI ! Tu vires ! Tu aurais put te sauver avec ton score d'aujourd'hui mais tu es disqualifiée pour avoir visée de plein grès une des parties du corps interdite !

-Quoi ! Je m'exclame. Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-La prochaine fois, tu écouteras mieux les instructions ! Ah non, laisse-moi rectifier ! Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Il me sourit cruellement.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en sentant quelque chose dans mon cœur tomber, tomber à n'en plus finir. Tris vient à côté de moi et me secoue en s'écriant :

-Accepte ! Rebelle, accepte ! Sinon, tu pars ce soir !

-Je ne peux pas... Je répond, la voix lointaine, vide de toutes émotions.

-Mais tu vas aller chez les sans-factions ! Là-bas ça sera pire ! Tu te fera violer et tuer !

-Je..Je..

-Dis-lui au moins oui même si tu ne fais rien pas la suite ! Au moins, pour avoir un répit !

J'acquiesce silencieusement en sentant les larmes monter. Je ne peux pas ! Et Eric à bientôt disparu dans la pénombre. J'adresse un regard mouillé à Tris et Christina avant de m'élancer dans les ténèbres pour qu'il m'engloutissent, qu'ils dissipent ma honte.

Je saisie la main de Eric, que j'ai rattrapé sans mal et je déclare, la voix tremblante de colère :

-Très bien ! J'accepte !

-Tu as attendu le dernier moment.. Bien, rentre avec moi. Tout les autres seront occupés à faire la fête et le rite d'entrée. Personne ne se demandera où tu es passée. Il murmure, la voir rauque en me plaquant contre le train.

-Dis-moi juste. Je demande. Si je ne t avais pas tirée dessus, est-ce que j'aurais été qualifiée pour la suite ?

-Non. Grogne Eric en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur mon cou et mon épaule. Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Tu aimeras, tu verras.

-Ne me fais juste pas de mal... Je gémis alors qu'il me fait glisser à bord du wagon.


	9. Ne me fais pas de mal!

**Nouveau chapitre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas trash pour ceux qui avait des doutes =) Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et d'en mettre à chaque chapitre, vous me touchez beaucoup =)**

 **je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Des bisous et à bientôt =) !**

 **0oo000oo00**

Dans le wagon en marche direction les portes de l'enfer, je me tiens le plus possible à l'opposé de Eric, en me tortillant les mains de stress. Il faut que je lui dise que je suis vierge, que je n'ai jamais connu les jeux de l'amour, peut-être que cette révélation l'incitera à me ficher la paix. Il ne peut tout de même pas être cruel, au point de me voler ça de force.

Pourtant, pas un son ne sort de ma bouche, la panique me rendant muette et discrète. Je crois que de toute manière la seule chose que j'ai réellement envie de faire, c'est de me coucher en chien de fusil et pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps.

Le wagon qui s'ébranle par secousses sèches et rapides me fait revenir à la réalité et mon cœur se met à tambouriner follement. Nous sommes arrivés. Eric m'invite à sortir du train avec douceur, ce qui me terrifie encore plus. Je me demande bien ce que font mes amies, j'ai le bête espoir de les voir débarquer de nul part pour me sauver. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, personne ne pourra m'aider à part moi-même.

Nous rentrons dans la base qui est en effervescence, attendant que les recrues qualifiées rentrent pour faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Dans cette ambiance et ce joyeux chaos, nous passons inaperçu et nous marchons silencieusement jusqu'aux appartements d'Eric, qui a posé sa main sur ma hanche avec possessivité.

J'essaye vainement de contrôler mes tremblements quand mon instructeur ferme la porte à clef en me poussant contre elle. Il murmure :

-Alors la Rebelle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as perdue tout tes moyens..

-ça te plairait ? Je réplique en déglutissant.

-Non. Il sourit. Au lit comme à la guerre, je préfère le combat ! Une fille soumise ne m'intéresse pas ! Pas toi ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Je bafouille en détournant le regard.

-Comment ça ? Demande Eric, en me forçant à le regarder.

-Je... Je, enfin... Je cherche mes mots en rougissant de honte, avant de me ressaisir. Je ne l'ai jamais fait !

Eric me dévisage un long moment, si longtemps que j'ai l'espoir qu'il va me laisser partir en admettant qu'il ne peux pas prendre la première fois d'une fille, sans amour. Mes rêves étaient trop beau quand il déclare :

-Bien, comme tu l'as compris, je ne suis pas un homme à aimer la tendresse, la douceur et l'amour au lit. Mais ce soir, je vais faire une exception. Je vais être l'amant parfait, je ne souhaite pas te faire du mal alors que tu n'y connais rien. Bien que cela me surprenne..

-Quoi ! Je m'écrie les larmes au bord des yeux. Tu crois que je mens ?

-J'ai dis que cela me surprenais, pas que tu mentais. Il répond calmement. De toute manière, nous serons rapidement si tu m'as raconté des histoires sur tes … capacités !

Je détourne la tête en tremblant cette fois pour de bon, complètement dégoûtée et écœurée alors que sa main se saisit avec douceur et fermeté de la mienne, pour m'entraîner dans la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se colle à moi en glissant ses lèvres le long de mon cou avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

-Aller, détends-toi Rebelle, je ne te ferais aucuns mal.

Me détendre, il est marrant ! Ce n'est pas lui qui se sent piéger comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Pourtant, une autre partie de mon esprit apprécie de se retrouver coincé contre le corps admirablement musclé de Eric. Je secoue la tête en maudissant ma féminité et ses pulsions pour les beaux mecs alors qu'Eric enlève avec douceur mon débardeur. Je le remercie intérieurement quand il finit de me déshabiller, de ne pas me toucher et de se dévêtir lui-même. Puis, il nous pousse sous la douche en allumant le jet qui rince nos dernières traces de boues et de sueurs. Je détourne le regard, rouge de honte pour ne pas voir sa masculinité. Cependant, ma gène est vite dissipée quand Eric me colle à lui avec force. Je sens contre mon corps toute son anatomie masculine, si différente de la mienne et je fais pour la première fois l'expérience de ses bras puissants, qui d'ordinaire sont fait pour me briser et non me tenir avec douceur.

Sans prévenir, il s'empare de mes lèvres et je me fige de stupeur. Tout l'intérieur de mon être semble fondre sous ce supplice d'une douceur incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais crue ressentir une chose pareille. Je n'aurais jamais pensée également, que Eric puisse être d'une aussi douce tendresse. Les battements de mon cœur s'apaisent quelques peu alors que je me redresse pour approfondir ce baiser. Eric, un peu surpris par mon comportement s'adonne à quelques caresses sur ma poitrine, qui me font me raidir aussitôt en me décollant de lui, effrayée.

Mon mentor m'adresse un sourire en coin que je trouve craquant, ce qui me donne envie de me mettre une baffe. Dans ma tête, c'est un bordel monstre parce que je hais cet homme, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme autre chose qu'une figure tyrannique et d'un autre côté... J'aime ses caresses, sa douceur et j'ai envie de me laisser aller. Un part de mon cerveau, sûrement mon instinct de survie me dit que je ferais mieux d'abandonner, pour rendre cette épreuve plus agréable, moins douloureuse.

Mon temps de réflexion est stoppé par Eric qui revient avec une grande serviette, dans laquelle il m'enveloppe avant de me porter sans effort jusqu'au lit.

Alors qu'il me chevauche de toute sa hauteur, il grogne la voix rauque d'excitation :

-Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ça... Ton corps entier est un appel aux désirs...

Je sens ses mains et ses lèvres glisser de partout sur ma peau alors que mon cœur bat la chamade et que ma respiration est entrecoupée. Une vague brûlante me submerge de l'intérieur quand Eric glisse sa bouche sur mon ventre et par instinct, je me cambre sous celles-ci.

Quand ses lèvres remontent pour rencontrer les miennes, il murmure :

-Tu es prête ?

Le stress qui m'avait quelque peu quitté, revient puissance mille et je m'accroche à ses épaules en suppliant :

-Ne me fait pas de mal..

Eric passe alors de longues minutes à m'embrasser, me caresser et à me chuchoter des petits mots apaisants. Je le regarde faire comme hypnotisée me sentant rassurée et protégée dans ses bras. Je hoche la tête subtilement pour lui donner le feu vert et il m'enlève mon innocence avec le plus de délicatesse dont il est capable, avant de me faire découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour...

0ooo00oo0

Après quarante minutes d'ébats, je me retrouve blottis contre Eric, la tête posée sur son torse. Je ne peux pas dire avoir eu mal comme je ne peux pas avouer avoir pris du plaisir, bien que l'état du lit et de la chambre témoignent le contraire. Je ne sais pas ce que Eric pense, il est silencieux depuis de longues minutes, il se contente seulement de caresser mon épaule du bout des doigts.

Je soupire en m'étirant avant de dire :

-Bien, je crois que je ferrais mieux de rentrer aux dortoirs, maintenant.

-Pourquoi ? Demande simplement Eric, en s'arrêtant d'effleurer ma peau.

-Je ne vais pas rester toute la nuit ici, si ?

-Tu n'en a pas envie ? Il réplique avec douceur.

Pour cacher mon trouble car Eric inquiet est quelque chose d'assez inhabituel, je me redresse en gardant la couette contre moi avant de hausser les épaules. Je réponds :

-L'avantage c'est que tu me tiens chaud et que ton lit est plus confortable que ceux du dortoir.

-Alors c'est décidé, tu restes ! Grogne Eric en me tirant sous lui avant de déposer des baisers sur mon épaule.

-Par contre ! Je reprends en le repoussant. J'instaure une condition ! On ne couche qu'une seule fois par nuit !

Mon mentor semble peser le pour et le contre avant de se laisser retomber sur le côté en disant simplement :

-Condition acceptée. Par contre, je te préviens, ne vole pas toute la couette !

Pour la première fois, j'explose de rire en sa présence avant de me mettre dos à lui et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond un peu plus sereine sur l'avenir.

0oo00oo0

Au petit matin, j'ouvre les yeux en frissonnant car je suis encore nue sous la couette. Eric dort toujours, ce qui me soulage, je n'étais pas sûre de supporter ses remarques matinales sans un café avant. Je file discrètement sous la douche avant de m'habiller, pour sortir en vitesse d'ici.

En refermant la porte de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide de ma douche, je manque de défaillir quand des mains m'enlacent les hanches. Je me retourne pour croiser les yeux glacés de Eric, qui colle ses lèvres dans mon cou en respirant mon odeur. Il demande :

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui. Je souffle. Bon, je croyais que tu n'aimais être câlin !

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé ton tempérament. Il rit.

-Peut-être bien ! Je gronde. Je n'ai surtout pas pris mon café et tu apprendras vite que je ne suis pas du matin. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser partir !

Eric m'adresse une révérence moqueuse avant de s'écarter de mon chemin, me libérant ainsi de son regard et ainsi il ne pourra pas déceler mes yeux brûlants de honte.

Sur le chemin menant au réfectoire, je tombe sur Tris très matinale elle aussi, qui s'exclame en me voyant :

-Rebelle ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! Avec Christina ont étaient morte d'inquiétude ! On t'as cherchés partout sans jamais te trouver ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Est-ce que tu restes ?

-Calmes-toi Tris. Je soupire en sentant un mal de crâne naître. Tout va bien et oui je reste.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'écrie mon amie avant de se reprendre. Enfin à part que tu as dus..

-Oui ! Je grogne.

-Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal ? Elle demande, inquiète.

-Non.. Je chuchote. Mais faire ça sans sentiments, c'est assez étrange. Bref, je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet. Je reste, c'est le principal !

La blonde me sourit en me serrant dans ses bras avant chaleur et nous nous dirigeons vers le petit déjeuner bien mérité !

0ooo000ooo0

-Bien ! Crie Eric. Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer à la deuxième phase de votre formation. Pour cela, nous allons faire deux groupes que je vais appeler. Le premier sera celui de Quatre et le deuxième, le mien !

J'écoute les noms prononcés par Eric et je réalise avec déception que je suis séparée de Christina et de Tris, qui se retrouvent avec Quatre.

Eric prononce mon prénom en dernier, me faisant sursauter et j 'adresse un petit signe de la main à mes amis avant de suivre mon mentor, qui nous entraîne dans de longs couloirs blancs.

Nous prenons place dans une petite pièce où Eric nous ordonne de nous asseoir, avant de nous expliquer qu'il nous appellera un par un, en nous disant une fois à l'intérieur ce qui nous attends.

Je prends place à côté de mes collègues en me demandant bien ce qui va nous arriver, une fois de plus...


	10. Rêve éveillé

**Bonjour et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Si vous avez suivis mes autre fics vous savez que j'ai été malade et fatiguée d'où le retard de publication =)**

 **ATTENTION ! FANFICTION A BUGUE ET NE VOUS A PAS NOTIFIE LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT ! NE VOUS SPOILEZ PAS AVEC CELUI-CI, SI VOUS N AVEZ PAS LU L ANCIEN !**

 **Voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous remercie pour vos reviews =)**

 **des bisous, à toute à heure !**

 **0ooo00oo00**

Je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter quand je vois les premières recrues sortir de la petite pièce aussi blanche que les murs et le regard complètement perdu dans le vide. Avec les quelques confrères restant nous nous adressons quelques coup d'œil déboussolés, sans pour autant vouloir avouer que nous sommes mort de trouille.

Eric sort enfin avec le dernier garçon et il m'appelle pour que je rentre à mon tour.

Je pénètre dans une petite pièce blanche avec un siège qui trône au milieu. Cet endroit me fait beaucoup penser à celui où j'ai passé le test, pour déterminer mon affiliation. Eric dit :

-Bien, installes-toi sur le siège, je vais te brancher des électrodes pour que je puisse surveiller ton rythme cardiaque et aussi voir ce que tu affrontes. Ensuite, je vais t'injecter un sérum qui va te plonger dans un rêve éveillé.

Je hoche la tête silencieusement avant de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que je vais affronter ?

-Tes peurs. Il grogne en appliquant les petits électrodes. Un audacieux ne doit pas avoir peur et pour cela il doit affronter ce qui le terrifie le plus. Quand tu seras confirmée, tu ne peux pas te permettre en temps de guerre par exemple, d'être figée d'effroi par le vide ou autre chose. Donc, on vous guéris par la simulation.

Mon cœur bat la chamade pendant qu'il parle, je n'ai aucunes idées de ce qui me terrifie vraiment et je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais pouvoir l'affronter. De toute manière, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix quand je sens la piqûre de l'aiguille rentrer dans la peau de mon cou. L'image d'Eric s'efface alors que je sombre en tentant de me relever..

 **0oo00oo0**

 _Je suis dans un endroit totalement noir et oppressant. La panique commence à enfler dans ma gorge, je n'ai aucuns repères, je crois que je suis dans l'eau vu l'humidité qui remonte le long de mes chevilles. J'essaye d'inspirer le plus profondément possible, pour me calmer avant de me décider à bouger. J'avance bras tendu devant mon visage, en espérant tomber sur un mur ou un relief pour me donner une idée d'où je suis._

 _Un vent glacé se lève me faisant frissonner d'horreur, je me dépêche d'avancer plus vite mais ce faisant, je tombe dans l'eau. Ne sachant pas dans quelles positions je suis, je me débat vivement en m'étouffant à moitié. Je commence à haleter sous l effet de la peur et de me sentir emporter par le courant... Le courant... soudain, je me calme complètement en étant bercé par le bruit de ma respiration saccadée. Je sens l'eau glisser le long de mes côtes, en allant en direction de ma tête. Je suis tombée sur le côté. Je tends les doigts en me mettant sur le ventre et de chaque côté de mes bras, je n'atteins que de l'eau. Bien, je me redresse à quatre pattes avant de commencer à avancer à tâtons dans l'eau. Remonter le courant.. suivre la voie de l'eau pour atteindre son départ et ainsi la sortie..._

 _En effet, dix minutes plus tard, je percute avec douceur un mur. Je laisse glisser mes doigts dessus pour atteindre la poignée d'une porte, que j'actionne avec libération. La lumière m'aveugle mais je la prend avec bénédiction, quand mes yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur._

 _Je suis une nouvelle fois devant cette vague immense, comme lors de mon test.. Cette fois, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, je prends tout l'élan dont je dispose avant de m'élancer vers elle en hurlant. Je sais que je peux la traverser, ça a marché une fois, pourquoi pas deux. De toute manière, je n'ai plus le choix, je ne suis plus qu'à 5 mètres de cet impressionnant mur d'eau. Je bondis de manière magistrale, la force décuplée par la peur et je traverse la vague d'un seul coup en retombant lourdement de l'autre côté._

 _J'essaye de me réceptionner en un roulé boulé plus ou moins gracieux, avant de me relever péniblement en riant de soulagement. Mon rire s'étouffe bien vite dans ma gorge, quand je reconnais parfaitement la pièce qui s'ouvre à mon regard et que je sais d'avance ce qui va se dérouler. Je reconnais parfaitement le temps pluvieux, s'abattant à l'extérieur. Je me souviens encore de la carafe d'eau posée sur le rebord de la table qui va se briser dans quelques secondes, projetée par un Marcus particulièrement en colère. Je sais ce qu'il va dire avant qu'il ne parle et moi, je suis là, à rester plantée au milieu de la cuisine comme une idiote. Impossible d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il s'approche menaçant en grondant :_

 _-Pourquoi cherches-tu à m'apporter des ennuis ? Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix salir ma réputation ? Réponds, Maëlys !_

 _Mais j'en suis incapable, je le vois s'approcher de plus en plus et je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose. Il va me faire mal, je le sais dans quelques instants, il va me frapper et me bousculer._

 _Il gronde :_

 _-Réponds ! Que faisais-tu avec ce garçon !_

 _Mais je me contente de tourner la tête en tremblant de peur et de rage alors que l'haleine mentholée de Marcus, me frappe le visage. Quand il empoigne mes cheveux, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur tombe au fond de mon estomac et des larmes de résignation glissent le long de mes joues pâles._

 _Il me couche par terre en écrasant son genou contre ma poitrine, pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir avant de me tordre méchamment le bras en me menaçant et en faisant un serment que je n'entends plus. Je suis juste prisonnière de ma terreur et de ma douleur. S'énervant de ne pas me voir réagir, il me redresse brusquement et je serre les dents d'avance, quand je le sens me projeter brutalement sur la table. L'angle de celle-ci rentre dans mes côtes et j'entends le bruit caractéristique de l'os brisé. Je tombe à terre en hurlant, hurlant à n'en plus finir alors que Marcus rigole cruellement au dessus de mon corps agité en spasmes douloureux._

 _Je sens qu'on me secoue par l'épaule et j'essaye vainement de projeter ma tête en criant de terreur. Mais la personne continue de me secouer avec force et j'ose ouvrir les yeux en reprenant douloureusement mon souffle.._

 **0ooo00oo00**

-Bordel Rebelle réveilles-toi !

Je percute, les pupilles encore dilatées par la peur que c'est Eric qui me secoue brusquement pour me défaire de l'emprise de ma vision. Je le repousse sèchement en tombant du fauteuil, arrachant les électrodes de mon buste.

Par réflexes, je touche mes côtes et je constate avec soulagement qu'elles ne sont pas douloureuses. Par contre, mon front et mes cheveux sont trempés de sueur comme le reste de mon corps. Je vois dans ma vision folle, Eric ouvrir la bouche. Je le coupe en criant, le corps encore parcourut de frissons de terreur :

-Non ! Ne demande rien ! Ça ne c'est pas passé ainsi ! Pas aussi violemment ! C'était amplifié ! Il ne m'a pas battu ! Jamais ! JAMAIS !

Je détale de la pièce folle de terreur mais aussi d'une rage sourde. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi y a t-il fallut qu'il voit ça ! Il va pouvoir s'en servir contre moi, désormais ! Il pourra me blesser facilement, me faire du mal si simplement...

Je cours dans les couloirs en ne sachant pas vraiment où je vais, je veux juste respirer, sentir l'air frais sur mon visage brûlant.

Je continue de parcourir les bâtiments, jusqu'à l'épuisement avant de trébucher et de me rouler en boule dans un coin désert. J'essaye de me relever, mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus et je me retrouve prisonnière de mes pensées, obligée de les affronter. Marcus ne m'a pas battue ainsi, pas avec cette violence. Ce n'est pas possible, c'était un accident, il ne voulait pas me faire mal à ce point.. Des larmes salées roulent sur mes joues, quand je repense à son visage presque pervers quand il me tordait les bras pour me faire mal. Un gémissement, s'échappe de mes lèvres alors que je sers secrètement contre ma poitrine, le pendentif en bois que ma mère m'avait offert à mes 13 ans. Je ne le montre jamais, il est jalousement caché sous mes vêtements, c'est mon bien le plus précieux et je murmure en un gémissement d'animal blessé :

-Maman...

Avant de fondre en larme, le souffle court me sentant plus seule que jamais..

0oo00oo0

Quand je me réveille, après m'être endormis pendant ma crise de larmes au milieu d'un couloir, je suis à moitié nue dans un grand lit.

Je ne cherche pas tout de suite à savoir à qui appartient le lit, me contentant de savourer le contact de la couette sur mes jambes nues. De toute façon, l'odeur que dégage les draps me disent vite chez qui je suis. Je me redresse avec précaution et je demande à Eric qui est de dos, occupé à se servir un verre :

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Je n'allais pas te laisser passer la nuit seule au milieu d'un couloir. Tu allais réussir à t'attirer des ennuis.

-Je suppose que je dois te remercier. Je grogne, sarcastique.

-A vrai dire, je m'en fou. Il se contente de répondre en sirotant son verre.

Je hausse les épaules en me levant, à la recherche de mon pantalon. Eric me regarde faire curieusement avant de dire :

-Ce que tu as vu n'étais que la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Je crache. Tu n'étais pas là, que je sache !

-C'est vrai. Il sourit. Mais tu n'es pas la première à devoir affronter un souvenir particulièrement déplaisant. Dans ces cas la, les souvenirs restent exactes. Ils ne sont pas amplifiés, ni modifiés.

-Mais ça ne sais pas passé comme ça ! Je gémis, en me sentant de nouveau au bord des larmes.

-Bien. Il soupire. Je ne suis pas un expert concernant la psychologie mais tu n'as pas pensée qu'il était possible, que tu es enfouis certaines scènes trop dures à affronter ou à accepter, pour rendre ta vie moins compliquée ?

Je le regarde horrifiée, ne sachant que répondre. Et si Eric avait raison... je me laisse glisser contre le mur en murmurant :

-Je ne peux pas l'affronter de nouveau...

-Et pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix. Il souffle.

-Si. Je souris tristement. Je pourrais très bien abandonner.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Il crie. Tu serais prête à tout lâcher parce que la vérité a explosé ! Ne me dis pas, que tu n'es pas capable de la combattre ! Tu es une audacieuse ! Tu y retournera, tu l'affrontera de nouveau et à force tu gagneras !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en a à foutre ! Je feule en le repoussant. Tout ce qui intéresse, c'est que je reste pour continuer d'avoir quelqu'un dans ton lit tous les soirs, alors ne viens pas me parle d'état d'âme !

-Peut-être que ça te ferais du bien de passer dans mon lit ! Il gronde. Parce que là, tu te comportes comme une gosse !

-C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu ! Je m'écrie en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demande Eric, menaçant.

-Je me casse ! Je crie, excédée.

-Ouh non, je ne crois pas. Il souffle la voix rauque et autoritaire en me doublant.

-Écarte -toi ! J'ordonne, en essayant de le repousser.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses faire avec ta force de moineau, fillette. Il rigole, en ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre.

Évidemment, cela m'énerve encore plus. Pourquoi ça le fait marrer de me voir galérer contre lui. Finalement, je le provoque :

-Dégage, si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille. Je t'en ai laissé un bon souvenir il me semble.

La réaction d'Eric ne se fait pas attendre. Il m'empoigne brusquement par le poignet en me projetant avec force contre la porte avant de prendre mes deux mains et de les coller au dessus de ma tête, pour m'immobiliser. J'essaye de mettre des coups de rein dans le vide, pour le faire lâcher mais en vain. Je m'arrête d'un coup net, le front trempé de sueur avant de le fusiller du regard. Eric quand a lui semble plus amusé qu'énervé.

Écoutant une pulsion sur un coup de tête, je me balance brusquement en avant contre sa poitrine avant de saisir ses lèvres sauvagement. Eric est tellement surpris, qu'il me lâche les bras et j'en profite pour glisser mes mains contre sa nuque et sur son crâne en plantant mes ongles dans sa peau.

Mon mentor répond aussi brutalement, en me soulevant sans difficultés du sol. Par réflexes, mes jambes s'enroulent autours de sa taille alors qu'il me plaque contre le mur en béton. Les inégalités du mur rentrent cruellement dans mon dos et j'étouffe à peine un gémissement de douleur. La sauvagerie dont fait preuve Eric, sans pour autant être bestiale prouve qu'il ne m'a pas mentit quand il dit aimer des rapports féroces et non soumis. Me tenant en appui contre le mur, il déchire à l'aide de ses deux mains mon pauvre débardeur, qui n'en demandait pas tant. Je m'empresse de faire de même mais j'échoue lamentablement, ce qui fait sourire mon instructeur. Je décide de tirer son haut de manière plus traditionnelle avant de sentir sa bouche dévorer mon cou, mon épaule et la naissance de ma poitrine.

Quand il nous jette sur le lit en finissant de nous déshabiller complètement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander, un peu inquiète sous son regard carnassier :

-Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?

Comme réponse, il se contente de grogner en prenant mes lèvres avec possessivité avant de glisser à l'intérieur de moi avec beaucoup plus de douceur, sans douleurs..

0oo000oo0

Je m'étire contre Eric, épuisée et trempée de sueurs. Nos ébats ont été une espèce de course et de défouloir. Je suis toujours hors d'haleine contre le torse de mon amant, qui souffle après avoir bu à longues gorgées :

-Si on m'avait dis que tu serais aussi endurante au lit, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

-Crois-moi. Je souffle en récupérant la bouteille d'eau. Je me suis surprise moi-même !

-Tu te sens mieux ? Il demande en se tournant vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? Je souffle en me tournant sur le ventre avant de poser mon front sur son épaule musclé. Mais oui, ça va mieux. Mmmmh !

-Quoi ? Rit Eric.

-Tu pues ! Je m'exclame, en me reculant.

Le regard menaçant que me lance Eric ne me dit rien qui vaille. Quand soudain, il me bondit dessus avant de me porter en sac à patate sur son dos. Je hurle :

-Bordel Eric ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

-A LA DOUCHE ! Il rugit en poussant violemment la porte de la salle de bain.

Finalement, la nuit s'achève sous mes rires, réparateurs...

0oo000oo00

le lendemain matin, nous attendons tous patiemment que les instructeurs arrivent. Tris me jette des regards perçants car elle se doute bien où j'ai passé la nuit, tandis que Christina essaye de savoir en vain ce que je lui cache. Je soupire en me disant qu'il faudra bien qu'on la mette au courant un jour mais qu'elle risque de manquer une attaque de peu.

Mes réflexions sont coupées nettes quand Eric et Quatre rentrent dans la salle et nous nous séparons dans nos deux groupes. Cependant, Eric me regarde avec un sourire mauvais avant de déclarer :

-Toi, La Rebelle ! Aujourd'hui, tu iras avec Quatre !


	11. Le Pari

**360000000000 excuses de vous mettre la suite aussi tardivement ! Je serais surprise de voir encore du monde sur cette fic mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !:)**

 **bonne lecture si jamais et encore désolé !**

 **0oo000oo0**

Je dévisage Eric, un peu surprise par ce revirement en ayant la pensée idiote de me demander si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Quatre, quand à lui se contente de hausser les épaules avant de nous ordonner de le suivre. Tris chuchote dans la salle d'attente :

-Pourquoi Eric à fait ça ?

-Oh tu sais. Je grogne. Le jour où je comprendrais la façon dont il fonctionne, crois-moi, tu seras la première au courant.

-J'ai pas envie ! Gémis Christina.

-Quoi, il te fiche la frousse à ce point ? Je demande septique en la dévisageant.

-Non. Elle soupire. J'ai pas envie de retourner la dedans.

Je suis la direction de son doigt en comprenant ce qu'elle veut dire. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'affronter le souvenir de Marcus encore une fois..

-C'est si terrible ? Je demande avec douceur.

-J'ai la phobie du feu... ça me paralyse et je me vois rôtir vivante, c'est horrible.

-Doit pas rester grand chose à manger. Je la charrie sous les rires de Tris.

J'ai l'effet escompté quand la belle brune par en fou rire nerveux, se sentant légèrement mieux après. Christina passe en première, puis elle est suivit par d'autres recrues. Cette fois, elle nous avoue s'en être un peu mieux tirée et nous la félicitons chaudement.

Puis, viens le tour de Tris qui fait encore un sans-fautes, parfait. Je percute quand mes amis me font un signe de la main en s'éloignant que je vais encore être la dernière à passer. Je pousse un soupir de résignation avant d'attendre patiemment mon tours qui viendra 20 minute après.

0o00o0

-ça va ? Me demande Quatre en refermant la porte.

-Ouais. Je souffle en m'installant d'office sur le fauteuil.

-Je suis désolé de te faire passer en dernière mais comme je ne connaissais pas tes peurs...

Je me contente de hausser les épaules en regardant fixement les électrodes encore posés à côté de moi. Une étrange lassitude c'est emparée de mon corps, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner et dans un sens, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

Pendant le cours temps de ma réflexion, Quatre, a fini de me préparer et il s'apprête à m'injecter le sérum. Je hoche la tête avant qu'il ne pose sa question et mes yeux se font lourds jusqu'à se fermer.

0oo00oo0

 _ **Je suis de nouveau dans cette pièce froide et oppressante. Comme la dernière fois, il n'y a pas de lumière. Mais je ne perds pas de temps, je me couche de suite sur le sol à la recherche de l'eau. Mes doigts rentrent à contact avec le liquide froid et je me concentre quelques instants pour savoir dans quel sens part le courant.**_

 _ **Une fois que j'ai trouvé, je me redresse et je remonte la voie de l'eau jusqu'à de nouveau rencontrer le mur froid et humide.**_

 _ **J'inspire profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je sais que derrière celle-ci, la vague ne sera qu'une formalité mais pas la maison de Marcus..**_

 _ **quand j'expire l'air de mes poumons, une froide détermination a envahit mon visage et je bondis à travers l'immense mur d'eau sans exprimer la moindre peur.**_

 _ **Ça y est, j'y suis de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je ne me raidis pas dans la cuisine. J'attends patiemment qu'il sorte.**_

 _ **De nouveau il s'approche de moi en grondant, menaçant :**_

 _ **-Pourquoi cherches-tu à m'apporter des ennuis ? Pourquoi veux tu à tout prix salir ma réputation ? Réponds, Maëlys !**_

 _ **Je m'apprête à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante quand soudain, je me sens happée à l'extérieur de mon esprit. C'est une sensation très étrange, presque douloureuse. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et quand j'y arrive...**_

0oo00oo0

Quand j'arrive enfin à ouvrir les yeux, je pousse Quatre qui me secoue comme un prunier. Je m'écroule sur le carrelage en crachant mes poumons douloureusement.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'essuyer mes larmes que Quatre, me saute de nouveau dessus en me secouant et en articulant des mots que je ne comprends pas.

Cette fois, la colère me brûle les veines et je le repousse brusquement en l'envoyant paître à son tour sur le carrelage, en feulant :

-Mais on peux savoir ce qui te prends ! J'allais réussir !

L'instructeur me fixe comme si il allait me tuer ou m'étrangler, j' hésite et je dois avouer que cela commence à me faire peur. Il arrive néanmoins à articuler les dents serrées :

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

-Où ? Chez Marcus ? Je demande avec précaution, en frottant mes coudes. C'était mon père adoptif.

-Ils lui ont laissé la garde d'un enfant ? Il gronde.

-Bien sûr. Je soupire. Marcus a été innocenté de son accusation. Comme personne ne pouvait me prendre, le généreux Marcus c'est proposé ! Et comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

-Les bruits de couloir. Grogne Quatre, en se redressant.

-Excuse-moi. Je ris nerveusement. Mais ça ne tient pas debout. Seulement les membres de la confrérie étaient au courant de son procès et ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as sorti de la simulation aussi brusquement. A moins bien sûr, de connaître Marcus personnellement !

-Et toi, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu n'as jamais dis ce que Marcus te faisait subir ?

-Parce que. Je souffle. À part dans se souvenir, cet homme ne m'a jamais rien fait. Tout ceci n'était qu'un accident !

-Un accident qui t'as tellement traumatisé que tu es obligée de le combattre ! Réplique Quatre.

-Je hais cette personne ! D'accord ! Je crie, à bout de nerf. Pas parce qu'il m'a frappé ce jour là, un peu trop fort ! Non, parce qu'il a rendu réel la mort de mes parents ! Être là-bas, ça voulais dire qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais ! Tu comprends ! Alors oui, j'ai détesté, puis haïs tout les foutus jours où j'ai été enfermée chez lui ! Oui, je lui en ai fait baver, j'ai fais des bêtises qui le mettait mal à l'aise en société. J'ai fais tout ça pour survivre ! Pour ne pas finir folle ! Et oui, je pense que ses punitions étaient parfois méritées car j'avais un tel comportement qui je pense, aurait mis à bout n'importe qui ! C'est bon, tu es content ?

-Non, je ne suis pas content. Se radoucit Quatre, en me saisissant par les épaules. Écoutes moi Rebelle, personne. Tu entends, personne n'a à subir ce que t'as fais Marcus. Je te l'accorde qu'une gifle peut partir accidentellement, d'accord. Mais ce qu'il t'as fais, là, c'est grave. À tel point, que ton esprit n'a pas put passer au dessus, si tu n'avais fait que le haïr, tu n'aurais pas eu à affronter une peur. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'as fais ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à regarder jusqu'au bout. Je gronde, un peu plus calme.

-Non, je n'en avais aucunes envies. Il répond posément.

-Bien. Je soupire. Il m'a empoigné si fort, qu'il m'a projeté dans la pièce, j'ai percuté la table et mes côtes se sont brisées. J'ai... J'ai crié vraiment fort sous la douleur.. J'ai cru que ça allait le réveiller, qu'il allait arrêter mais au lieu de ça, il riait comme un possédé.. Comme si il avait pris du .. Plaisir..

Quatre est plus rapide que moi, et il me tend rapidement une bassine dans laquelle je rends le contenu de mon estomac. Il me tapote le dos en rassemblant mes cheveux en arrière avant de murmurer doucement :

-ça va mieux de l'avoir reconnu ?

-Oui et non. Je souffle piteusement en m'essuyant du revers de la main, les coins de la bouche. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être plus légère.

-C'est normal. Me sourit Quatre, avant de me tendre un verre d'eau que j'accepte avec joie.

-Qui était Marcus pour toi ? Je demande, une fois le verre vidé.

-Personne, je te l'ai dis.

-à d'autres ! Je réplique, agacée. Un simple instructeur ne peux pas autant en savoir et ne peux pas non plus, se sentir aussi concerné.

-Très bien ! Il gronde avec humeur avant de se radoucir. Mais n'en parle à personne, sinon tu découvrirais une part de moi qui te ferais horreur.

-Oh je pense en avoir eu un aperçu assez convainquant, il y a dix minutes. Je réplique sur le ton de l'humour.

-Ok..D'accord. C'était mon père. Mon vrai père. Il répond, sans ambages .

Whaou. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je dois avouer qu'il me laisse bouche bée et que cela n'a pas l'air de le rassurer. J'essaye de répondre quelque chose mais trop d'information, de réponse et de question se bousculent et encombre mon esprit. Finalement, ces Quatre qui reprend :

-Et oui, tout était vrai. Mon père m'a bien battu et il a profité de sa position de leader pour s'en tirer. Si j'ai réagis aussi violemment à ton test, c'est que crois-moi, je ne pensais pas qu'ils oseraient lui remettre un enfant en garde ou que lui même ni penserait pas. Et c'est aussi également parce que j'ai du affronter cette peur et je sais combien elle est éprouvante.

Je me sens encore plus troublée par ses dernières paroles, et ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire, j'écoute mon instinct. Je me retrouve alors à le serrer fort à en étouffer dans mes bras. Pas un câlin torride mais juste une étreinte pour lui faire passer, ce que mes mots n'arrivent pas à exprimer. Quatre me surprend encore plus, en me le rendant mais après tout nous sommes frère et sœur de guerre, de souffrance ayant connu la même torture. Mes larmes s'écrasent sur son épaule car il a connu encore pire, et si longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse.

Pendant notre étreinte, qui dure cinq bonne minutes, j'ai la pensée idiote d'espérer que Tris ne passe pas par là, sinon elle va se poser quelque questions... Oh, je suis loin d'être idiote, avec Christina nous avons bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux là.

Quand nous nous séparons, j'essuie mes larmes avant de dire en reniflant :

-N'ai pas d'inquiétude, ton secret sera bien gardé. Mais garde aussi le mien et n'en parle pas à mes amies. J'ai une dernière question. Est-ce que Eric était au courant de ton passé ?

Quatre hoche sèchement la tête et je siffle :

-L'ordure ! Il va me le payer !

-Si tu veux mon avis. Réplique Quatre. Il cherchait plus à m'atteindre que l'inverse. Ne va pas lui chercher des noises et faisons comme si de rien n'était. Réagir lui procurait une telle satisfaction... Ne lui offrons pas ce plaisir.

-Ah. Je soupire, fataliste. Si seulement, je savais être comme toi et réfléchir avant d'agir !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ça s'apprend ! Ris Quatre. Tant que nous y sommes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on partage un passé commun qu'il faudra à t'attendre à un traitement de faveur !

-Je n'y comptais pas ! Je répond outrée, avant de lancer avec un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon. Et puis, de tout façon tu es en quelque sorte mon frère adoptif ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit, frère et sœur c'est jamais le grand amour !

La claque que je me prend sur la nuque fini de nous détendre et nous partons dans un grand fou rire avant de quitter cette pièce de malheur, pour aller dîner.

0oo00oo0

avec Quatre , nous nous sommes séparés avant le réfectoire et vu le temps passé dans la salle d'entraînement, je n'arrive pas en avance. La cantine est donc blindée, je cherche avec une moue désespérée une place quand je me prends une boulette de mie de pain. Je ne cherche même pas l'envoyeur et je me laisse tomber à côté d'Eric, fier de son petit tour.

Normalement, le regard que je viens de lui lancer suffirait à faire fuir n'importe qui mais pas cette tête de pioche. Il se penche vers moi et me demande :

-Alors, ta simulation c'est bien passée ?

En mon fort intérieur, je pense rageusement « ne pas réagir, ne pas réagir ! » avant de répondre le plus calmement possible :

-Oui, j'ai bien progressé. Merci.

-Quatre n'a pas trouvé que tu serais un poids pour son équipe ? Il recommence

-Non. Je souris, en serrant les poings sous la table. Au contraire. Je crois que c'est plutôt toi, qui a perdu un atout de taille pour ton équipe mais de toute manière, tu dois être habitué à passer en deuxième.

Oh je sais, je vais regretter ses paroles surtout quand Eric me tire ce regard avec ses yeux là. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le chercher. Je dis en pensant à voix haute :

-Je dois être maso !

Le poing d'Eric s'enfonçant cruellement dans ma cuisse gauche me le confirme et je me contente de mordre dans mon morceau de pain pour étouffer mon gémissement de douleur.

-Encore une remarque de ce genre et je rompt notre arrangement. Il me souffle cruellement à l'oreille.

Ce à quoi je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer :

-Tu veux dire TON arrangement car personnellement, je n'avais rien demandé !

-Je paris que si je te laisse une semaine à la diète, tu reviens de toi-même me supplier de te reprendre! Il dit avec un sourire mauvais.

Je saute sur l'occasion, en lui serrant la main de force et en aboyant un peu trop vivement :

-Pari accepté !


End file.
